The Grey Warrior
by deadheadwookie27
Summary: Beginning after his third year, Harry visits an unlikely place while he sleeps. He then meets the last person he'd ever imagine. With this contact he has become the Warrior of the Grey. HHR, Dumbledore bashing. Summary is expanded and clearer inside.
1. Birth of the Grey Warrior

**A/N: READ THIS FIRST!! Okay, so I am really excited about this new fic. The thing is, if you are a big christian and take those things to heart, don't read this. You're gonna be angry with me. This goes against everything the bible spoke of, and I'm basically an atheist. I'm not writing this to be a prick or anything, I just had this idea and thought that it was cool. So don't leave me a nasty review saying that I'm evil, please?**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione saved Sirius Black. After that school year, Harry has become withdrawn for some reason. His dreams have become terrifying and he feels as if he is going crazy. As he falls asleep, he travels to a place in which he will change. Is it for the better, or for the worse? He will become the most powerful warrior of all time, fighting for a cause that is even more important than the downfall of Voldemort.  
**

**The Birth of the Grey Warrior**

Privet Drive. Such a cliché little development, yes indeed it is; yet that is where our tale begins. This tale is of Harry Potter, a lad that is turning fourteen this particular summer. It begins as he stared out his window. His stare yielded to nothing more that two eyes and empty air. He sat at the small desk provided for him in his "cell" and stared into a dawning sky. Another night had gone by and another morning had come.

The Dursley's, for some strange reason, left him alone this summer; allowing him to do what ever he wanted. To say the least, Harry did nothing. He slept during the day and stayed up straight through the night. While up during the night he stared, much like he was doing now; watching the clouds rise and fall, watching the sky turn various arrays of colours; shades of blue and black, pastels of pink and orange. At night, he watched the stars and the moon. If it rained he watched the thunder and lightning. That had been his summer for the past two weeks. He'd eat small portions, sleep, and stare. He had not uttered a word since leaving Hogwarts for summer break, only a lingering hug from Hermione and a small wave to Ron. That had been his last human contact. That lingering hug from Hermione had meant so much to him, yet he couldn't bring himself to write her back. Her letters had begun to pile up and now he was feeling bad. To top it off his unconscious world was driving him insane.

His sleeps were horrible, if he even slept. He had awful dreams, nightmares, of people coming out of the wall; their faces pushing through the paper with mock screams of horror as their fingertips scratched at the wood, trying to tear a way out. He would wake up crying or silently thrashing about. He'd look around the room frantically only to discover it had been a dream. He imagined that they would have been more awful during the night, thus he slept during the day and kept watch at night.

The thoughts racing through Harry's head were depressing. He thought of his parents, he thought of how his wrongly accused godfather had been tortured and locked away for so long, most of all he plotted his revenge on the rat. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his parents and had his godfather viewed as a convicted murderer.

_I could always feed him to Hedwig… or Crookshanks… either way he'd have to come out eventually._

He laughed; the sound jarred his feathered friend from her sleep. It had been the first noise in his room in the past fortnight. She glared at him with her deep, yellow eyes. It had almost sent the poor owl into cardiac arrest. However, she was glad that her owner actually was not dead, or mute.

Harry shook his head, feeling some tears grace the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away and chuckled darkly, he wasn't allowed to show emotion, he was always punished for showing emotion; Merlin knew if he was caught and punished that he'd finally crack. He looked at a copy of the Daily Prophet that was on his desk and scoffed. The headlines were still the same:

**Sirius Black still at Large!**

**A New Dark Lord in the Works?**

He tore it into pieces and lined Hedwig's cage with it, not even bothering to read the article. He didn't know why he kept the subscription; maybe it was more important than he thought. Deciding not to dwell on it, he took one last look at the sky. It had turned into a pink and blue milkshake, the colours swirling with each other so perfectly. He sighed, the second show of emotion, and mentally berated himself. He got up and walked the half a meter to his bed, flopping down lazily, and pulled a pillow over his eyes. He drifted off to sleep. Never did he think that this would be the last time his life was considered "normal", for even though he was the destined savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter's life was about to change drastically.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in her window seat, looking out at the meadow in the back of her house. In her lap she cradled a photo album, one that she had not put down for the past two weeks. She went to sleep with it, she ate with it, heck, if she didn't that it would rot, she would shower with it. This photo album was her most important possession. Actually it wasn't the album itself; it was a picture inside of it.

That picture was of her and Harry. No Ron, no Dumbledore or Weasleys. It was just her and Harry. She absentmindedly ran her fingertips over the picture, allowing them to linger longer over Harry's smiling face. She sighed.

Collin Creevey had taken the picture on the last day of school. She gave the boy four galleons just to have it done and in her hand by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione felt like crying as she stared into Harry's eyes. She loved him. She didn't tell anyone of course; for they would give the usual drabble on "you're too young to know what love is" and yadda, yadda, yadda. But, she knew she loved him.

She had heard from some people, who will remain unknown, that Harry spent every single spare moment he had next to her petrified body in their second year. To top it all off, she had flown with him. She had ridden on the back of some animal, flying through the air with an escaped convict. Hermione had flown only in the comfort of Harry James Potter, but she hated flying. That was a serious eye opener for her feelings of the boy.

Who was she though? She was just Harry Potter's bucked tooth, bushy-haired best friend. Nothing more. She didn't have a large cleavage, or the pretty girl face. She was too plain, too normal, for Harry Potter. At least they were friends though.

He hadn't returned one letter, not one, and she started to think he was mad at her. That was until Professor Lupin had sent her one saying how Harry was going through a rough time and that he would eventually reply to her. She just hoped it was soon. She couldn't take another minute of not talking to the raven-haired boy that blessed her every waking and sleeping thought.

* * *

_The first clue that he wasn't in Privet Drive anymore was the gut-wrenching scream that echoed in his head. Harry looked to his right and saw the source of the scream. _

_A man was tied to a tree, a tree that looked neither beautiful nor dead, but decrepit. The man screamed in horror and what sounded like pleasure as three small, hunched creatures stood in front of him. They each did their own thing; one of them brought a sharp, curved dagger across his stomach. As the man was disemboweled, another of the little creatures, who was hopping around bouncing back and forth between his feet, grabbed the various shapes and sizes of organs and tossed them up to the last creature, who stood on a branch near the mans head. The final creature bound and gagged the man with his own innards. The man in response moaned in pain, screamed in agony, and pushed forward in some sexual thrill. The little creatures were stained in blood and shiny from stomach fluids, but they happily jittered to each other of a job well done. They pulled the organs tighter and tighter around the mans neck, causing him to gag and his eyes to bulge. After his head fell limp, the small ones lazily pushed all the organs back inside his stomach and the one who had done the slaughtering stuck a fingernail into the ground. As he brought it back up, Harry (who had been horrified and enthralled by the scene) watched, as it grew white. The other two impish like creatures held the mans stomach closed, the fat sticking out like a pair of lips, as the first creature brought his fingernail across the folds. It began to smoke and the wound was soon cauterized. They all nodded to each other and the man woke up, screaming yet again, as the process started over._

_Harry had no idea what was going on, but he soon found himself vomiting at the barbaric nature of what he'd just seen. He continued expelling his stomach for another ten minutes and stood up from where he had been kneeling, shivers racking through his body. Then it really hit him, this was definitely not Little Whinging. _

_The landscape that stood before him was tinted red, as was the sky. The clouds above swirled menacingly, casting a deadly shadow over his head. "Well this isn't any different… Always a cloud over my head." Harry mumbled under his breath. He came out of his moping to at least figure out where in the hell he was._

_The earth was scorched and strewn with bodies. There were giant holes, more like craters, making it look sort of like a close up picture of the moon he'd once seen in a book that Dudley didn't want. However, with the tint of red, it looked more like Mars. The trees were gnarled and charred, black as can be. A mountain range was in the distance, far to far to run to. Harry heard screams from far and near. If he squinted, he could see groups of people walking, most looked emaciated. They looked like prisoners. It looked like a Muggle war zone. Harry felt something breathing on his back; when he spun around, he received the shock of his life. _

_A creature… no, a MONSTER, stood behind him. It was tall, very, very tall. Harry would have considered it a dragon, but it was larger than any dragon he'd ever heard of. Its snout was flat, razor sharp teeth hung on both sides of its mouth. A pair of yellow eyes studied Harry in his petrified state, looking into his soul. Along its head, following it's back and the tail were a row of scales seemed to stick straight out from its spine. (Essentially it's the American Godzilla.)_

_"Merlin…" Harry whispered as a burst of air from its nostrils knocked him over. _

_"My apologies young one." Harry's jaw dropped… it had spoken to him. _

_"Wh… Who are…" He couldn't complete his sentence._

_"Who am I?" Harry nodded. "My name is __Occasus, I am a guardian of this domain. You are not dead so you must be the one my lord spoke of." _

_"Your… lord? Wait, Occasus… That's Latin for destruction isn't it?" The being cocked his head to the side._

_"Indeed." He nodded. "Are you the one they call Harry James Potter?" Harry nodded and the creature… smiled? "This makes my job much easier. Come young one," he held his hand out and continued to speak at Harry's skeptical look, "do not worry, you are in no harm here." For some strange reason Harry believed him. He got into the outstretched claw and was placed atop its head. They began to move towards the mountain range. _

_Harry felt sick to his stomach. The air smelled of death, plain and simple. "Where are we?" _

_"You are in a place that many of the living have traveled not in quite some time. Not before the war, that is. We are in Abyssus." Occasus said as he walked. He'd occasionally stop to snarl at groups of people, letting Harry digest the information. He finally got the Latin translation out._

_"So... I'm really in Hell?" He felt the weight of the news punch him in the chest._

_"In a sense. Abyssus is not the type of 'Hell' referred to by your society. This realm is for those who are dead, yes, but not for those who have gone against the wills of a church. It isn't the individual that is sent here, it is how they are looked upon by their own society."_

_"That isn't fair! What if they changed!" Harry couldn't help but think of his godfather._

_Occasus shook his head. "Youngling you don't understand, if they are sent here, they are here. Though they are examined closely, and if indeed they were wrongly accused, then there shall be no punishment. Yet there is no way out, their stay shall be… enjoyable…" Harry couldn't believe his ears. First he winds up in Hell. Then he is told how people are chosen. Then he is finally expected that their stay is supposed to be "enjoyable"?_

_"What about that man I saw? That didn't look enjoyable!"_

_"Do you know who he was?" Harry thought for a moment, clearly trying to remember the face. He sighed, if only Hermione was here._

_"Is he famous?" The giant nodded. Yep, if Hermione was here than she'd definitely know. "I don't know."_

_"Joseph Stalin." Harry's eyes grew wide; he'd seen the most ruthless dictator in the history of the world being tortured._

_"Dear god…" Occasus laughed, it resounded itself for miles around, causing groups of people to flee in terror. "What?" Harry demanded._

_"God. Pitiful little man if you ask me." Harry sat there, shocked for one, and didn't speak for a while. He did notice that they were getting considerably closer to the mountains._

_"Occasus, what exactly, um… are you?"_

_"I am a demon, the demon of destruction. Thrice have I helped purge the undesirables of the Earth, and will soon do it again, if you do not complete your task."_

_"What are you talking about?" Harry asked him; more and more information was beginning to pile up in his head. He was starting to get irritated._

_"I shall have my master explain." Harry sighed, it was the only he was going to get._

_The ride was becoming boring. The only wildlife he saw were some ravens, as black as his hair, flying from their perches, high on top of dead tree branches, down to decaying bodies, tearing their eyes from their heads or picking at wounds. Harry noted grimly that the bodies were not dead, but all were still alive. This place really was hell._

_"We are here." Occasus said, taking Harry from his head and placing him in front of a tall doorway. The door was made from water, or what looked to be water. He was nudged forward from a large nose. "It shalt not harm you youngling." And Harry believed him. Harry took a deep breath and put an arm through the wall of rippling, blue liquid._

_"Mother Fucker!" He screamed and pulled his arm back out, his skin had begun to sizzle, while the flesh just fell off of his arm. He turned on Occasus and glared at him. "You! You said it wouldn't hurt!" He grunted through his grinding teeth; the pain was more than unpleasant._

_"You must go through completely. I may have lied a tad, and I apologize Harold."_

_"Harry… Its just Harry." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Quickly taking a breath, Harry leapt through the portal. He had never felt such pain in his life. It was awful, he watched and felt his skin just fall off. He could hear his joints popping in ways they shouldn't have been moving. It only lasted for thirty seconds, not even, but it felt like much longer._

_When he came out on the other side, Harry noticed an instant change. He was naked, that much he was certain, but he was… larger. His entire structure, from his foot size to his height had grown. He felt older too. His hair was longer, it actually fell into his eyes. He now stood somewhere around two meters (six feet). His arms held muscle hat he had never had before. He admired them in the glistening red light of the room he was in, which reminded him… He looked up to see a younger man looking at him with an amused expression. Harry covered himself with his hands._

_"Excuse me, but would it be possible for me to get some bloody clothes!" Harry noticed that his voiced had become deeper and had taken a more menacing tone. The man laughed and nodded, while Harry caught two half dressed women, out of the corner of his eye, pointing and giggling at him. Their eyes were laced with lust as well. He blushed furiously and was grateful when he felt clothes appear right onto his body._

_He was surprised at what they were exactly, and took the time to acknowledge them. It was a simple get up. A thick pair of Muggle boots appeared on his feet, adding green and brown to the red floor. A pair of jeans, ripped and tattered, graced his legs, while a simple blue tee shirt, was covered by a jean jacket. 'Hmm… Not bad, Hermione's favorite colour's blue…' he allowed himself to muse and shook his head. 'Where did that come from?'_

_"You love her." The young man in front of Harry spoke. Harry looked at him in shock._

_"Maybe like a sister, but definitely… not… Bloody hell I love Hermione." The man laughed and clasped his shoulder._

_"Love does crazy things to all of us, Mister Potter."_

_"How exactly do you know me? More so, how did you know what I was thinking?" He eyed the man cautiously. The man smiled at him and gestured to a brilliant, black marble table._

_"How about we take a seat and I shall explain everything?" Harry nodded and sat down. The man leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingertips together, as if pondering what to say. He finally nodded and spoke. "You, Harry James Potter, are the one. You are going to be the most sought after person on Earth in the next coming years." He nodded sullenly. "I assume you know where you are?"_

_Harry nodded. "Occasus said that this was essentially 'Hell', and you still haven't answered my other question, Mister…?" The man smiled at him._

_"The names Louis, and indeed you are in hell." Harry sat there, pondering for a second._

_'Louis… Louis… why does that name sound so familiar… Wait! No way… In all that is Merlin, no. Fucking. Way.' He looked back at the man, who was grinning at him, and Harry started to sputter. "You're… You're… Lucifer…" The man nodded again._

_Harry looked at him, cautiously, it wasn't everyday that one met the Devil in person. He noticed that the man looked young, really young actually. His hair was unruly and blue (of all colours), it happened to be very lengthy and untamed. He looked to be slightly taller than Harry's new physique, with this soothing but dangerous aura radiating off of him. This was not the Devil he had always thought of. There were no horns; there was no tail or pointy trident. It just looked like some bloke who enjoyed life._

_"Indeed I am Mister Potter."_

_"Harry. Call me Harry." He could not believe that he was in HELL and talking with the DEVIL, but he was still alive. Some crazy dream this was turning out to be. He did have a sneaking suspicion however, that this wasn't a dream. It felt different, it just felt too…_

_"Real?" Harry was startled when Louis finished his sentence._

_"But how did you-"_

_Louis sat and tapped on his head. "I am God's brother remember, oh, wait, no you don't remember because I have been shunned in every book written since the fight. It's a shame when you really think about it." Louis scratched his chin, immersed in remembrance, while Harry sat there, dumbfounded._

_Harry tried to remember all he knew about religion and sadly he came up rather… short. The Dursleys would go to church on Sundays, but never was he allowed to go. They said that his "freakishness" would start a mass (no pun intended) hysteria._

_Louis must have seen the look of confusion in the boy's eyes, for he began to explain._

_"This would be a lot easier, for both of us, if I start from the beginning… Sounds a bit cliché, but oh well. I am Lucifer, obviously, and this is 'Hell' as you refer to it. I prefer to call it Abyssus; it just has a cooler ring to it. And before you ask, no it is not the same as Hades. Hades is the gateway into Abyssus; more or less a tollbooth. I know this is confusing but stay with me._

_Anyway, when this universe started, there were four of us. My mother: Ulyla, my father: Sanctir, my brother: Kubo, and myself: Lucifer. Now, we never really knew our parents, well I didn't at least. They put us in charge of this world, to regulate the 'otherworldly' beings already present. This is where Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, all of those Greek gods comes from. They are real, trust me I know them all personally. Each culture's leaders are real, whether it be the Greeks, Norse, Egyptians, etcetera; but they aren't the 'CEO's' of this planet. That is my brother and I._

_We came here to regulate what they were doing and help them with the dead. We were not in anyway supposed to interfere with the living. Well, I watched as my brother took into account whose time it was to live and whose time it was to die. It was Hades job to decide where they would go and for what reason, my brother however had a different idea._

_Kubo decided that people who worship him and do not kill go to him; the others would be tortured for all eternity. I saw that as cruel and decrepit, as did the rest of us. Zeus and Hades were especially angry for they looked over the living and decided what would happen with the dead. The common misconception is that no god had to be worshipped, though it helped, and killing for good does not condemn your soul for the rest of eternity._

_So, we come to the fight. Now, I am assuming that you no somewhat of what happens in that book my brother enjoys so thoroughly?" He looked at Harry over his hands, which were clasped in an arch together on top of the table. Harry, who was still trying to absorb all of this information, shook his head._

_"Sorry," he noticed at that moment how low his voice had become. "My aunt and uncle thought that I would just cause trouble so they never took me to church." Lucifer looked livid._

_"Those conniving little mortals!" He hit the table and the sheer power radiating off of him sent the two women from before spiraling across the floor. Somehow Harry wasn't affected by it at all, it seemed to be insignificant._

_Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it. Just continue."_

_"They will pay. Trust me young one, they will pay. Essentially the story goes that I was tossed from Heaven. I was an 'Angel' and such, but that's a load of crap. Like I explained, we were the 'Head Honchos' of the dead world. There was no heaven or hell up until our little… tussle._

_Kubo said, if I remember correctly, that 'Man was put on this Earth to listen to his every whim, serve him in everyway possible, and there would be only peace.' I reminded that there needed to be a grey area, there needed to be balance. He became angry with me and said that I knew nothing. I kept calm and also reminded him that the Origins, which are the other gods, were here before us. He proceeded to hit me across the jaw and which started the war._

_He created the angels, and grabbed the attention of man. I held my own with the Origins. He used man, manipulated them so they would not believe in the Origins and renounce me. We began to lose, they slaughtered many humans and his manipulation led them to wage war against us. With almost no more power, I had to use drastic measures. Thus, Occasus was born."_

_"Occasus?" This conversation was actually entertaining. It kept Harry's attention, but he couldn't help feel sad. Hermione would have been asking questions left and right, scrunching her nose in confusion, which made his heart sore up to his throat._

_Louis smirked. "Your Hermione will be able to hear all of this, trust me. As for Occasus, yes he was created to help us win the war."_

_Harry was going to ask how he knew about his desire for Hermione to be there, but quickly remembered the telepathy thing, and blushed about her being "his" Hermione. He instead waved his hand for Louis to continue._

_"Anyway, Occasus is the demon of destruction. He of course was sent to fight on our behalf, so the purge happened. He was the cause of the Plague in the middle ages. He was the cause of two other events, yet they seem to slip my mind at the moment, when everyone's thoughts are in your head it is a bit difficult to find your own amongst them._

_So we have been in a stalemate since… Oh…100 something. That's your background information. So any questions?"_

_Harry sat there with a look on his face that just screamed "duh". Louis laughed, deep and hollow, and shook his head._

_"All your questions will be answered, just let me get to the reason I have brought you here. You remember when I told my brother that there needed to be an area of grey, not light nor dark?" Harry nodded, not finding his voice at the moment. "Well there was a prophecy made approximately fourteen years ago. That prophecy was about you."_

_"Me?" Although sudden, it really didn't surprise Harry. He was not your run of the mill guy._

_Louis nodded. "I'll let you find out the entire thing later, it adds to the assertiveness you now possess. In short it simply states that you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort."_

_"Oh. Well that isn't really surprising or anything." Harry just shrugged. He'd already figured since Riddle had come back twice already, that he would personally have to do something about it._

_"Yeah, the only thing is that the prophecy is… worded a bit differently. Okay, moving on. Now for the reason I brought you here._

_Harry, you are the most powerful wizard in the world. Dumbledore is a conniving little shit and has done you wrong all your life. The Weasleys aren't much better. Your friend Hermione however is one of the most loyal and strongest people I have ever viewed. This year ahead is the beginning of the end, and Hermione is one of the few that will actually stay with you through it all._

_Now that we have gone over that Hermione is the most important person in your life, there is something that I must ask of you."_

_"Well Louis," Harry began, "I must say that this whole ordeal is strange. I met the demon of destruction, I am in Hell, and I'm sitting here talking to Lucifer. I found out that most of modern religion is a crock and that there are beings more powerful than anyone really knows. So I gotta say… What can I do for you?" Louis smiled._

_"That-a-boy Harry! Okay. So as I explained the need for grey in the world, my brother is trying to expel everything that he believes 'Evil' from your world. We can't have that. What my brother does not understand, is that there is no balance if there is only light. We aren't really that evil; we are only evil to those who are horrible in life. You'll get a better explanation of that when you meet with Hades, anyway-"_

_"Wait a minute!" Harry finally cut in. "I'm meeting Hades too?"_

_Louis smiled. "You'll be in for a treat, but let me finish. You are our warrior Harry! You need to help us keep balance, to fight off the forces that Kubo is going to send. In order to do this you will receive three… gifts from me."_

_"What if I don't want to do this?" Harry asked, his eyebrow rose. Louis just laughed._

_"Remember young one, I can read your thoughts. I know that there is no doubt in your mind about this." Harry sheepishly smiled and Louis continued. "One freebie was when you walked through the portal. You are now emancipated. You have muscle, strength, and inconceivable speed. My three gifts are coming as of now. First, you have all the magical knowledge and skill right here." Louis leaned over the table and flicked him between his eyes._

_The force was epic. Harry flew across the room and smacked into the opposing wall. "Shit, that hurt!" Harry grabbed at his forehead, but the pain was numbed almost immediately. He stared at a grinning Louis. He got up and sat in his chair. "Do that again," he grabbed Louis by the shirt and drug him right up to his eyes, "and I swear no amount of Otherworldly power will be able to put you back together."_

_The two women got up and snarled, but Louis chuckled and waved them off. "This is the warrior that we need. So, would you like to hear what this gift entails?"_

_Harry took a claming breath, noticing how acrid the air was, and nodded. Louis smiled that now 'catch-phrase' like grin he'd been using._

_"Well it entails wandless magic for one and not that puny little stuff they teach you at that school. It entails powerful magic, the kind considered dark by the current world. But do you know what Dark Magic really is Harry?"_

_Harry pondered the question for a moment. Did he know the meaning of it? Well sure, it had killed his parents. But was that really the magic or was that Voldemort? 'Come on Potter,' he mentally shouted at himself, 'what would Hermione say?' And there was his answer, clear as day._

_"Well, there really isn't Dark Magic. It's the one who uses it and how it's intended. If it is intended to do bad, then it could be considered dark. But, if it's for a cause, then the 'Dark Magic' isn't really that bad… depending on opinion though." Harry finished; thoughtfully thinking of the situation a little bit more._

_"Well I must say Potter, that's an answer that your girl would find impressive!" Louis just smiled, as did Harry, who didn't even deny the remark. "Now the magic you possess is incredibly powerful, it's also ancient. Magic that can do horrible things to your enemy, or it can do wonders. It isn't resurrecting magic I'm afraid; yet it is the most powerful you will ever see. To use it, literally just think of what you want to happen and it does."_

_"Wow. Thanks? I'm not really sure what's going on!" Harry had himself a laugh. "I'm still confused about this entire thing, but I guess time will clear that subject up, correct?" Louis nodded. "Then by all means, proceed."_

_"Okay, so we got that you are seventeen, fully emancipated, and the most powerful wizard of all time. Gift number two is one of my favorites. I'm afraid I have to flick you again." Harry glared at him, but nodded. Louis flashed him an apologetic glance, then flicked him between the eyes._

_As Harry sailed across the room, a thought struck him. He held his hands behind him and thought 'Stop!' and to his amazement, Harry stopped in mid air. He was levitating. He grinned and began to float back to his chair._

_"Took that on pretty quickly, huh?"_

_"This is incredible! I can fly without a broom?" Harry's wide eyes gave the impression of a child on Christmas morning. Louis nodded. "Wicked."_

_"Yes, well this next gift is even better, so sit down and listen up." Harry sat and listened attentively. What could be better than flying without a broom? "Now the second gift is just as, if not more, powerful than the last. Now, you can use your mind to accomplish things."_

_Harry just looked at him, his head slightly tilted in confusion. "I have no idea what you mean."_

_"Yeah," Louis rubbed the back of his head and grinned apologetically, "that explanation kinda sucked. I'll just be blunt with it. You are a master in __Occlumency and __Legilimency." When Harry still looked like he was confused, Louis grunted his frustration. "What in Ares are they teaching you people at that crappy school now-a-days? Occlumency is a form of 'mind magic' in which you block advances of people reading your thoughts, and/or seeing your memories. Dumbledore has been using it on you for years, manipulative old fucker. Now you have an impenetrable mental shield around your subconscious. Legilimency is along the same lines. It, however, is reading others thoughts and controlling them. Also, you can tear people to pieces with your mind, or have them go insane. It's a very powerful gift."_

_"Wow… What do you mean that Dumbledore has been doing it to me for years?"_

_"Harry, you have to understand, Dumbledore isn't really the great guy the media has made him out to be. Actually he is an awful human. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on him, oh well. Hopefully you could see to it that he is exposed so my brother won't get him and I can punish him rightfully."_

_"What are you talking about?" Louis shook his head._

_"Occasus will explain later. Oh and that's my third gift by the way. Occasus is going back with you. He is now your right hand man, bodyguard, what ever you will. He has been good to me, but he may serve you better. Well Harry, it's been good meeting you, but I have business to attend to. Oh, but before I forget, there are really only six people who you can trust. Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Those are the only ones who you can trust with this information. There will be others to help you a long, but for now just stick with them. Now I'm giving you one more freebie. You can pass on these gifts and information instantly with the first person you kiss, so PLEASE confess your feelings for Hermione!"_

_"WAIT! I have so many questions! I still have no idea what just happened, all of it was broken up and confusing as hell!"_

_"Just ask Occasus! Bye Harry! Now, where were we ladies?"_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. It was black in his room. The sky had lost all it's light and the clouds had overtaken the moon and stars.

He looked around and heard Hedwig ruffle her feathers. Then he realized that his bed was really hard, and wooden. Realizing that he was on the floor, he got up and made his way to the bathroom, smacking his toe into the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Woah, his voice was really low… wait, that had been a dream right? He quickly made it into the bathroom and turned the light on.

He looked at his features for the first time, or what seemed like the first time. Nope, it wasn't a dream. He was older, more rugged. He was taller; his hair was down to his shoulders, which were broad and built. His chest was chiseled and hard. His jaw dropped at the sight of himself. This was wild.

He splashed some water on his face, making sure it was real. Yep. He was a warrior for Lucifer, who seemed like a nice bloke.

Harry walked back into his room and switched on his desk lamp. Hedwig hooted at the change in light and Harry watched her eyes grow even wider at the sight of his new 'makeover'.

"Hey girl, do you like it?" He struck a pose; his feathered friend hooted her approval… or disapproval. Oh well. "Wanna go and hunt?" He unlocked her cage, and she graciously flew up onto his large shoulder. She nibbled his ear and he opened his window. He watched as she flew gracefully into the night and he sat at his desk.

"So youngling, I do not even receive a hello?" Harry spun around and saw a grey and red mist floating over his bed. He raised an eyebrow towards it.

"Occasus?"

"Very astute of you Harold."

Harry blushed and gritted his teeth. "Its just Harry. Oh whatever! What happened to the big demon form?"

"Obviously, Harold, I would be noticed. I can change to it anytime I wish. I have many forms that you shall see." Harry was still murmuring how his name was just Harry, but accepted his answer.

"So… What now?"

"Hmm. Well your bank shall have a letter sent in the morning and you can leave this place forever."

Harry's heart soared. He didn't come to that conclusion before, but he was of age now. He could do what ever he wanted. No more Dursleys! No one could tell him what to do.

"Perhaps you should respond to the one who holds your heart?" Harry thought about it.

'Yeah. It is time to tell Hermione what's going on.' As he picked up a quill and some parchment, he looked at the cloud. "Occasus, I believe that this is the beginning of a good friendship."

"Likewise Harold. Likewise."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was really confusing, but I swear that it will clear up as I continue it. Harry is going to visit many more beings throughout the Summer, gaining more power and knowledge. Now he is emancipated, he is built like Hercules, and he is one BAMF. This isn't going to be a story where he and Hermione tip-toe around each other like some crushing little tweens, nope its gonna be like "Hey Hermione!" and bam!... Maybe not that quickly, but yeah. **

**Next Chapter: Harry finds out his inheritance from Gringotts and just how rich he really is. He leaves Private Drive, and gets to spend the Summer with some awesome people.  
**


	2. Treachery of an Origin

**A/N: Okay folks, here is chapter two. I'm glad at the success of this story. I mean I put up chapter one, went to sleep, and woke up to find like 34 unread meassages in my email when there was zip before hand! I'm glad people like it. This chapter involves action so I hope you're ready! One thing though, I know it's annoying but I would like a few more reviews, just to find out what people think and such. You know, just a plea. Oh well, it's cool. I'm just glad people are actually reading it!**

**So this chapter follows a lot of Greek Mythology and such. I actually got the main part of it from Age of Mythology so if anyone wants to leave a review (hint hint hint) and tell me what it was, feel welcome too. Now, onward to the tale of the Grey Warrior!!!**

**Treachery of an Origin **

Hermione woke up from twisting and writhing under her covers while her breath was fast and heavy. As she sat upright, her head pivoted back and forth, scanning the room for any trouble. When she didn't see any, she sighed contently, and laid her head back down onto her pillow. A second thought hit her rather hard as she promptly sat back up and frantically searched her bed for the photo album.

She exhaled relief as she found it. She pulled it close to her, cradling it between her chest and her knees, allowing her chin to rest over the binding.

Hermione wiped some of the tears from her eyes. She didn't like crying, especially when she couldn't help it.

Her dreams had become darker lately. Most of them involved Harry being killed. The last one was no different.

For some reason she had been in a crowd. She didn't know why, all she knew is that she was cheering for Harry. He suddenly appeared out in the middle of the field, she roared with pride, as did everyone else. What she then noticed was the look of horror pasted on his face. That's when she saw him cradling a body close to him.

She ran through the crowd, throwing people out of her way, advancing towards Harry as fast as she could. Dumbledore got to him first, but as he made his way towards the boy, a sickly green light shot from the crowd and hit him in the chest. Harry fell over, not before his lifeless eyes made contact with hers, and he hit the ground.

That's when she woke up. She usually screamed his name and her parents rushed in to see what was the matter, but tonight she had been quiet. She felt the tears flow harder, but this time she decided not to swat them away. Maybe this is what she needed. Maybe she needed to cry.

She heard a tapping on the window and noticed that it had begun to rain. '_Rain_' she thought, '_looks like the sky is crying as well, but for what reason? Is it in love with someone as well? Does it dream of their demise and how there's no way it can stop it? Harry doesn't need me. I am just worthless. Sure, I get his homework done and he treats me nice, but I hear the girls talking. I hear them say how plain I am, how bossy I can be. Ron was right, it's no wonder I don't have any friends._' A crack of thunder shook her walls and caused her to jump a little bit. A streak of lightning sliced a hole in the clouded sky, like a pair of scissors, as Hermione heard another tapping noise amongst the rain. This sound was more defined; it was a heavier tap, one with a purpose.

Hermione got up to see what it was. Another crack of thunder followed by a streak of lightning illuminated the oval shape sitting outside her windowsill. She opened the glass pane and a snow-white owl hopped in out of the torrential downpour.

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I am sorry; I thought it was just the rain tapping on my window! Would you like some water?" The owl hopped up onto her shoulder and nibbled on her ear. Hermione laughed at the tickling sensation and walked over to the small little water bowl she kept for owls. "Here you go girl." Hedwig flew down and lapped at the water frivolously. She stopped and shook herself dry. Her demeanor became more official, as she stuck out her leg. "What's that you have there?" Hermione asked, not getting her hopes up. She turned on the desk light and squealed n delight. Harry had written her a response. "Hedwig, you are the best owl ever!" She planted a kiss on top of the owl's head, and unraveled the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't written you back earlier. I have been a little… preoccupied lately. That's all about to change thought._

_First off, how are you? I wanted to thank you again for helping me save Sirius. Without you… well there really is no 'Without Hermione' in my life, is there? I wouldn't have it any other way either. _

_So, as I said I have been preoccupied. I don't know why. I make no use of my time what so ever. I sleep in the day and just… stare during the night. That has been my summer so far… up until last night. Now, it is too long and complicated to explain to you over a simple piece of parchment, and knowing you there are thousands of questions (I'm only joking… more like hundreds!), so I'll tell you in person. I want you to spend the rest of your summer with me. If you're up to it, that is! I mean you don't have to if you don't want to! I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. I was just hoping to have some quality time with my best friend that's all. _

_I'll deliver you the address when Hedwig comes back. It might be easier just taking the Knight Bus, (shudder) you know how much I hate that thing, but Stan isn't a bad bloke. Besides, it is a lot faster than having your parents drive you. Don't worry; I'll pay for your trip. All you have to do is stick your wand out and it should blast out of thin air… Oh, as a second thought, make sure you are sitting down at the back! It is more than a little… unsettling. _

_Merlin Hermione, I feel like an idiot writing all of this! I don't know why, but it just helps writing to someone who… gets me? I'm not really sure how to put it. I just wanted to thank you for being my friend though. Ron may have been my first friend, my age, but you are definitely my best friend. _

_Hope to see you soon 'Mione._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione looked at the letter, shocked at what she had just read.

" 'Mione… I like it." Truth was, she only liked the sound of it coming from Harry. She still couldn't believe that he wanted her to stay with him! She almost shrieked with joy, only to remember it was still early in the morning. She settled for a giddy giggle… that's right, Hermione Jane Granger allowed herself to giggle.

She had scowled when he mentioned the amount of questions she had. Where did he get off in making fun of her to be astute? '_Hundreds of questions, humph! Only a few dozen…_' She shook the thought from her head. At least she wouldn't be alone this summer.

Hermione walked over and began to stroke Hedwig's feathers softly, as the bird returned the gesture by nuzzling her hand. Hermione listened as the rain pattered off the roof and siding, allowing her mind to drift.

Harry said that she was his best friend. That was a shock. She knew that they were best friends with Ron, but she didn't know that Harry actually considered one over the other… Actually that wasn't true; she had always assumed that he and Ron were closer and that she was just the bossy, sidekick. This new revelation made her heart soar! Finally, after years of being made fun of, she had someone to call her best friend. Hermione felt the tears of joy come to her eyes and for the first time in some years, she welcomed them.

* * *

"Well we have a while until Hedwig comes back." Harry told the gray cloud of smoke, which happened to be floating over his bed, as a lightning bolt tore across the sky. Harry leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk and reclined. The smoke flashed red and gold as it spoke. "Make that more than awhile. Hope she gets to Hermione's before the weather gets rough." A blast of thunder shook the walls as the rain came down in thick walls of water, obscuring all outside view. "Too late."

"How are you enjoying your new physique?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't really gotten the chance to use it. I do definitely prefer it to the emaciated look I had before though. I do have a few questions, if you don't mind?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ask away."

"Okay, so first off, how powerful am I? I know Louis explained it to an extent, but he just gave an overall example. Could you give me something more specific?"

"Hmm… With your wandless, magical abilities, correct?" Harry nodded. "Well, as my old Master-"

"Wait, you 'Old' Master?"

"Yes, you are my new Master. I serve for you and only you, unless you will someone else for me to serve also. However, I still take your side no matter what."

Harry stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face, but quickly shook it away. "Okay… continue."

"What Lucifer explained to you was correct. You are the most powerful wizard on the face of the Earth, but Voldemort is still a match. Also you have to worry about the Angels. I am pretty sure that they have already been sent to engage you when the time comes. I will explain them at a later date, but onto the rest of your question. You have the power to do almost anything. You can turn the blood in ones veins to ice if you wish. You could pick them up into the air and begin tearing one limb off at a time, keeping them alive as you did so. There is really not much that you can't do Harold."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had given up on the whole _Harold_ thing, for now at least, but still. What could be said after someone tells you that you have the power to turn another person's blood into ice?

"So… guess that means I'm pretty powerful…" Another crash of thunder and the pit-patter of rain was the only noise in the room for some time. Harry spoke first. "I think I'll go to bed. Got a big day tomorrow."

"Indeed. Good night Harold." The smoke cloud seemed to evaporate into thin air, but Harry was too tired to dwell on it. Instead he just crawled into his bed and feel asleep, dreaming of a brown haired maiden.

* * *

The rain over London continued all through the night. The storm proved to flood some areas, adding to traffic concerns and property damage. It had cleared by the morning though, as a thick fog rolled over the city.

Behind a pub, the Leaky Cauldron, and out of sight from the muggles, lay Diagon Alley. The small shopping strip was the picture perfect place for any witch or wizard to spend a day out on the town. At the far end of the Alley lay the bank for most Wizards, Gringotts.

Gringotts was run by goblins, creatures that for centuries had not trusted the human race. Time and time again humans proved to be disrespectful and evil. They manipulated each other and considered themselves to be the only worthy beings in the universe. This appalled the goblins to no end.

There was even a war between the two, but that being done long ago, the two races stayed clear of each other, except when it came to money.

Though the goblins hated humans, there were few exceptions. As Ragnok, the head goblin of Gringotts, opened a letter of most important information, the creature smiled. They were about to join the side of a human, and only one human. The one that would bring balance to the world. The one who would grey into a world of black and white.

* * *

"Well it's a scorcher outside today folks! Only seven in the morning and it's already a hundred and four degrees with a hundred percent humidity! I have to say that I'm glad we have air conditioning here in the studio!" The other news people laughed at his comment and as if on cue there was a low whirling noise emitted through the television. Everyone stopped laughing. "Folks it appears that we have some technical difficulties, jeez it's getting warm in here, so stay tuned."

Harry pulled his head off of his pillow after being rudely awakened by the T.V. set. He had been so rudely awakened that he figured the news people needed to be taught a lesson about being so loud in the morning. Thus he destroyed their air conditioner.

He did have to admit though that it was hot. Really hot. As he pulled away from his bed, the sheets pulled his skin back down, making it appear to be putty. His hair was all greasy from the sweat from the night. He noticed the new clothes he had been given by Lucifer. Indeed, he did look sharp in them, but it was quite hot today and he needed to be a bit more comfortable. Surprisingly Hell had been rather cold.

He shook his thoughts away and decided that he needed a shower. Before he left Harry opened the window for Hedwig, getting hit with a nasty blast of humid air. He didn't want her to die in this heat.

Harry opened his door and heard the T.V. had been lowered. He quickly ran into the bathroom, not wanting to be seen in his new appearance. The door was shut and he was under the coldest of cold showers in seconds flat. He smiled as he began to wash. Maybe it wasn't going to be a bad summer after all, as long as Hermione showed up.

He started whistling an old Irish Pub song he had heard Seamus singing one day. He liked it. Was just one of those songs that sounded good. He found that enjoying life was something he may be able to do and so far, he wasn't complaining.

As the water turned off and he threw a towel, Harry ran a hand through his hair. He liked it longer. It seemed to compliment him nicer. He brushed his teeth while whistling the same song, sending toothpaste everywhere. He rinsed and grinned at his reflection. To answer Occasus's question from the previous night, he liked his new physique. He liked it a lot.

As Harry walked back into the room he was met with two appereances. The smoke was again over his bed, and his white feathered companion sat on her perch.

"Hey girl!" Harry moved over and petted Hedwig, who hooted in response. "Mornin' Occasus."

"Good morning Harold. I see that you are in high spirits today."

Harry nodded and took the letter from Hedwig's stretched talon. "Who's this from?" he asked knowingly.

She gave him a look that said 'You're kidding, right?' Harry just laughed and eagerly tore the letter open.

_Dear Harry,_

_"'Mione" huh? Well I can't say that I hate it. But, if anyone else calls me by this new name mark my words. You are dead Potter._

_I was really happy to hear from you, and nope, sorry. There is no "Without Hermione" phase in your life. You're stuck with me. But on a more serious note, I was really touched to hear that I am your best friend. You have always been mine Harry and you always will be. You were my first friend, you never made fun of me or anything like that and that's the only reason I turned in you Firebolt last year, which I am sorry for again, but I was right…_

_Yes I would love to spend the rest of the summer with you! I already asked my parents before sending Hedwig off, as we are early risers, and they said that it was a lovely idea. They know all about you of course, so it was only reasonable that I spend it with my best friend! I'm so excited Harry, you have no idea! _

_And what is up with the late nights and such? I'll just ask you, along with my other hundreds of questions, when I see you. You could just call me though; I enclosed my number on the second slip of paper. _

_Thanks Harry, for everything. _

_Love always,_

_'Mione_

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He was a tad shocked that she was so excited to be seeing him, but in all honesty he was just as excited. He was drawn from his reverie as a screech was emitted from his window. Looking, Harry saw an official looking bird holding a scroll with the Gringotts insignia on it.

"Thanks" Harry took the scroll and handed the owl a pellet, which was promptly spit out, and the owl flew away. "Your welcome." Harry muttered sarcastically, but nonetheless unrolled the document.

_To Mister Harry James Potter_

_Mister Potter, in light of recent events we ask that you stop by Gringotts at your soonest convenience. It is important for you to take control as Head of your inheritance. On a more personal not, Mister Potter, I have been a friend of the Potter family for some time. I would be honoured if you would see me personally. _

_Ragnok _

"Well, looks like I am going to Gringotts then." Harry looked over at the smoke hovering above his bed. "Are you going to come Occasus?"

"Indeed I will Harold. It has been a long time since I have seen the world of Humans. Give a chance to stretch my legs." Harry was going to tell him that he didn't have any legs, but decided it wasn't worth it. Instead Harry grabbed a pair of old shorts and a tee shirt and made his way towards the stairs. "Bye Hedwig."

"Hoot."

The smoke cloud had followed Harry out of the door, quickly shooting up his nose. Harry's face contorted in pain; and it then returned to normal.

He was panting heavily while wiping blood from his nostrils. "What… the… bloody hell… was…that?" A voice was heard from inside his head.

"I am now connected to you Harold. It is more efficient for travel and communication." With that being said, Harry just walked down the stairs and out the front door; he didn't even bother to tell the Dursleys that he was leaving.

* * *

Deep within a frozen forest in Russia, a figure stirred. It had been a thousand years since it's last awakening, a thousand long, cold years. The icy lake that held it's resting form cracked and exploded. Shards of frozen water flew high into the sky, cutting through the wall of snow that was blowing in the air. The trees of the surrounding area were cut down by the shards of ice as simply as spooning out baby food.

Some of the more elusive wildlife, the ones who could inhabit the harsh Russian environment, ran in fear. Something in their animal instincts told them to run, to run far away. Ravens flew far into the blinding snowstorm and the deer ran aimlessly into the trees.

As the thunderous explosion died off into the distance, it was replaced with another noise. This noise was the cross between a roar and a screech as the figure clawed its way out of the lake, each digit scratching into the perimeter of the hole a good four inches.

With a hard pull the figure threw itself high into the air, screeching as it went. The water from under the surface soaked its body. Though the higher it went, the water began o turns to ice. Soon the figure was encased in a suit of icy armour, ready to battle once more. It landed on the frozen lake and looked around. Gathering what little information it could, the figure began to run towards the edge of the forest. With a bounding leap, it took to the air and towards the next fight.

* * *

In the Scottish countryside stood a tall and majestic castle. It was invisible to the regular eye, just seen as a broken down and dangerous building. But, to those who could see it for what it really is, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The school was large, no; it was gargantuan. It had huge, stonewalls that ran around the building making it a fortress to be reckoned with. The turrets were tall and mighty, showing the strength and dexterity needed to provide protection. The most menacing feature of this school was the large wooded area behind it.

The woods, to those of students and teachers alike, were known to hold deadly and evil creatures. But what was evil exactly? Was it the fact that they needed to survive? Or maybe it was because society had deemed them evil? Sure, they may be dangerous. But evil? No. They were creatures. They were creatures that wanted to live.

The true evil rested within Hogwarts itself. To be more specific it rested with the heart of a man. A man with a long white beard and kind, deceiving blue eyes that always had a special twinkle to them. This man had destroyed the life of a young man, the life he could have had, and was still doing so.

Albus Dumbledore smiled when he received conformation that the Tri Wizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts this year. He smiled because it would be one more thing that led towards the downfall of that young mans life, the one he had been destroying since he was a baby.

* * *

Harry, with Occasus rooted in his brain somewhere, got off the Knight Bus still trembling. He almost had the urge to vomit right there in the street, but decided against it. He gave a wave behind his shoulder to Stan, the Knight Bus conductor, and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom." He greeted the friendly man behind the bar, who promptly raised his eyebrow.

"Do I know you sir?" Harry was shocked, until he heard Occasus in his head.

"Remember Harold, you have changed."

'_Ah, right…'_

He leaned over the bar and beckoned Tom forward. Tom reluctantly did so as Harry pulled back the hair covering his forehead. Tom gasped.

"Mister P---muphmphm" Harry had clasped a hand over Toms mouth to stop him from releasing his identity.

"Sorry Tom, but no one can really know that it's me." Tom nodded in understanding. "Could you please open the door to Diagon Alley for me? I can never remember the brick pattern."

"Sure thing Mister… Evans." Harry looked over at him, shocked the old bartender knew his mothers maiden name. Tom gave him a knowing smile and proceeded to hobble over to the brick wall. He tapped certain bricks in a certain pattern and the wall gave way to a large street with shops of every sort on either side.

"Thank you Tom. I'll see you later." With a small wave, Harry made his way towards Gringotts. People were eyeing him suspiciously as he walked. He was dressed in a loose pair of shorts and a tee shirt… Muggle clothing. Some girls had to have their jaws picked up off of the ground as the tee shirt clung tightly to his chiseled chest.

"It looks like you have some admirers Harold." Occasus told him. Harry hadn't even noticed.

_'Too bad that I'm already taken.' _

"You are?"

_'Well my heart is at least. Hermione's had that for quite some time.' _

Occasus was about to respond when a little girl screamed in terror. Harry looked over at her only to see creatures coming from the sky. They looked like women, well not exactly. They were about three feet tall; actually they looked more like a cross between a bird and a house elf. They cackled in high-pitched squeals, making most people drop to their knees in pain.

Some wizards, and a few witches, managed to compose themselves to fire back upon the attackers. Harry couldn't concentrate enough to do anything. He stood there and felt strange. He felt as if his blood was on fire, but at the same time he felt as if he was being tickled from the inside.

_'What the hell is going on?!'_

"Feed off of it Harold. It your fuel! Let the warrior go!" Harry still wasn't sure, until he saw two creatures pick up a little girl and fly away with her. He saw her parents and others screaming for her to come back, but she couldn't.

Harry felt the sensation grow.

"LET GO HAROLD! FREE THE WARRIOR!" with that Harry roared with fury as the air around him crackled with power. His hair stood on end and his eyes grew brighter. Another roar and a pulse of energy blew many of the beasts out of the air. He threw his hands underneath him and shot upwards towards the girl. He made it to her in no time at all.

He wrapped an arm around her midsection protectively and pried her loose from her attackers. The two beasts looked at him with pure horror as he concentrated on both of them. Their faces contorted in confusion as they turned upon each other. Harry's voice came out with cold malice as he spoke to the two.

"You dare to hurt an innocent child. Your people attack for no reason. Well now you shall know what it's like." The creatures instantly began to attack each other. One of them tore off its opponent's wing, as the wounded one wrapped its body around the attacker. They both fell to the earth without a noise, besides the impact and splatter their bodies made when they hit. Everything stopped in the street below as each individual, creature and human, looked at the flying man in the sky.

Harry looked back at the girl, his eyes changing to hold concern. "Are you okay?" The little girl nodded and hugged him tightly as Harry floated back to the ground. The girl's parents ran over to her and tore her away without a thank you. They looked terrified as they stared at Harry, the little girl however was crying.

"Thank you mister!" Harry smiled at her.

"No thanks needed. You were in trouble. Now get to safety… EVERYONE!" He shouted at the rest of the crowd. All the wizards and witches took off towards the nearest stores as Harry rounded on the beasts in the sky. They looked at him and sneered; every single one of them sneered at him. Harry only smirked.

"Bring it on!" They screamed and dove towards him. Harry side stepped the first one and brought his arm up. He imagined a piercing curse in his head and that's what erupted from his hand. "Ow!" It stung like a bitch and his hand started bleeding, but the beam of purple light blew right through the beast's chest. It fell to the ground smoldering.

He didn't know how, but he felt one coming down from above him. He leapt back and rolled (he was confused as to how he knew how to fight and maneuver himself like this) allowing the creature to slam itself into the ground, breaking its neck.

The one he heard coming from his right. He looked at it and its head exploded. Harry now realized what Louis meant by getting inside the enemy's head.

The creatures kept swarming him and Harry held his own. But they kept coming, more and more of them. Soon there were too many and he took to lighting them on fire. Their cries of pain did not faze him in the least, but it did make the Aurors that had arrived watch in awe and horror as this man defended himself and everyone in Diagon Alley alone. They quickly noticed though, that he wasn't becoming tired at all. There were just too many enemies still coming at him.

"Harold! Do not give up!"

_'I'm not! There are just too many of them! It's really freaking hot too! I need help!'_

As if on cue there was a roar of power and honour sounded from above. Through the black cloud of beasts came the shimmering glow of blue. Blood began to fall like buckets of rain as the blue light made its way to the street below. Bodies of the creatures fell as fast as bricks would have, each smacking against the cobblestone like slabs of meat.

A rumbling impact shook everyone in the alley, besides Harry, as the blue light touched down. As the last of the blood stopped and the creatures backed off a bit, the light began to emanate in front of Harry.

"What in the…" Harry stood there staring at the light, as it died off it was replaced by one of the most noble and powerful beasts in the world, but there was one difference. It was encased in a suit of iced armour.

"Harpies!" It roared. It could be assumed that it was a male. Yet it had a heavy accent, almost as if it was Russian. "Why have you awoken! Who has sent you here!?"

"That would be I." A calm and dangerous voice spoke. Everyone looked around for its owner (the battle put on hold for the time being.) "What business do you have here, oh _noble _Griffin?" It asked, the voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am here to fight along side the defender of the Grey! Has been a thousand years since the last warrior, and I shall not fail this one as I did the last!" Everyone was looking around, confused beyond belief.

_'What is he talking about Occasus?'_

He heard a sigh, the first sigh he had ever heard from the demon, and then, "I shall explain later Harold, it is best if you not let your guard down. You may trust him though."

The Griffin looked around and turned to Harry and bowed. Harry knew enough from Care of Magical Creatures, that a hippogriff was related to a Griffin, so Harry bowed back. "It is an honour to fight along side of you young one."

"The honour is all mine, noble Griffin." There was no sarcasm in Harry's voice.

They heard a chuckle, emit from Knockturn Alley. Everyone turned to it as the Harpies began to laugh with glee. A large, hairy hand snaked around the corner, crushing the brick of the building with ease. Harry dropped into a fighting stance, one he didn't even know about, and looked at the Aurors.

"Well, come on damn it! Get ready!" He shouted at them.

Knocked from their stupor, the Aurors raised their wands. The Griffin stood tall and proud, ready to strike at a moments notice. As a snort was heard which sounded suspiciously bovine. Realization spread across the Griffins face.

"Asterion!" He spat.

"Asterion?" Harry asked.

"He lived on the island of Crete. You know him more or less by what he is."

"Ah, yes. My 'father' and those sacrifices of his. Hmm. I find it amusing how everyone thinks I was killed by that boy, oh but wait," Asterion came around the corner and smiled maliciously, "I was." The Aurors fell over in shock while Harry ground his teeth in anger.

"Is t-t-tha-that a Min-Min-Minotaur!?" A pink haired Auror asked, stuttering her way through the sentence. Asterion looked towards her and smiled again, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Why yes, smart one you are. I'm not only a Minotaur; I am _the_ Minotaur. Oh I am going to have fun playing with you," he licked his lips, "so much spunk. So tasty-"

Harry stepped in between her and Asterion. He had no idea why, but he felt a strong connection between himself and the pink haired woman.

"You will _not_ touch her."

"And you must be the Grey Warrior I have been hearing so much about. Hmm. My master seemed to have embellished a bit."

"And just who is your _master_ now, Asterion? Still following your one-eyed brother around like his little sheep?" The Griffin asked him coolly.

Asterion snarled and brought forth an axe. "You do not insult my family like that! My master is all knowing, Loki will surely make you pay Ruspaten!" The Griffin looked stunned.

"Loki is known for his treachery!" Occasus decided to speak up inside of Harry's head. "Lucifer can do nothing, no one can. It is up to you to survive at this point Harold." Harry nodded.

"Well then, I guess he either isn't all knowing or he didn't like you. Cause you aren't leaving here alive!" Harry charged the Minotaur who promptly charged back.

"My Master is a god! I shall rule over you pathetic mortals! Attack my Harpies! Attack!" Asterion swung his axe at Harry, whom he had just reached. Harry quickly dove under the attack and blasted the larger creature into a far wall.

The Harpies turned upon the still stunned Aurors. As they began to fly at them, Ruspaten put himself between the two forces. "I don't think so." And with a snarl, the Griffin leapt at the small, fiendish creatures and began to tear them to shreds.

The first Auror to recover was the pink haired one. She looked from the Minotaur and the man fighting it (she has no idea it is, or even who Harry is. It's still the POAGOF timeline) and said, "Oh what the hell!" She rushed them and began to fire spells, moving flawlessly.

Harry dove under another axe blow, he was beginning to become overwhelmed. Even with the witch's help it was still a tough fight. Asterion was strong, almost too strong. He didn't even have a weapon to fight back with. He heard the witch behind him.

"_Reducto!_" as the spell hit Asterion in the leg. The beast gave a grunt and fell over slightly before joining the fight again. The Minotaur looked at Tonks.

"Human you test my patience! I will show you how much of a monster I am when I spill my seed in your stomach!" Tonks blanched and threw another curse. Harry however took the moment to hit him with a powerful slicing curse. It split the Minotaur's side open, which it did not take kindly too. He couldn't seem to kill him all at once, so he decided to end the fight.

He settled for blowing the creature's arm off. He held out his hand and the Minotaur stopped in mid swing. It looked around helplessly, as he rose into the air. Harry held out his other hand and pointed it at the shoulder of the arm that was wielding the axe. He closed his hand and Asterion gave a roar of pain.

Everyone stopped to watch, besides Ruspaten, who decided to take advantage of the situation and tear the still creatures to bits. He did however yell out, "Don't kill him! We need some answers!"

Harry was happy to comply. With the closed hand, he pulled away from Asterion's body. Everyone heard a sickly 'pop' and tears streamed down the Minotaur's face. He was howling in excruciating pain. Harry smiled maliciously and yanked his arm away fast. The tearing of meat was heard, but Asterion had passed out from the pain, as the arm flopped against the wall of a building. Everyone was horrified by the expression of power, all besides three.

Ruspaten was still tearing into the Harpies, who had dwindled down to only twelve, yet wore what looked like a smirk on his face. Harry and the pink haired Auror looked relieved. Harry turned to the Auror and smiled.

"Thanks. I don't think I could have taken him by myself. I'm grateful that there are such brave people in this world." He held out his hand.

The Auror blushed but took his hand. "I should be thanking you! You saved me from what would have been the weirdest sexual experience of my life!" Harry laughed wholeheartedly. "I can't believe how powerful you are! Wandless magic, Merlin! I only know of House Elves and Goblins being able to do that, well besides Dumbledore." They heard the Griffin growl and snort a laugh, as he landed next to them. "Right… I'm Tonks by the way."

Harry looked at her for a second. "Nymphadora Tonks?" She scowled.

"Unfortunately. Please, just Tonks." Harry smiled knowingly.

"Well Tonks, I have an offer for you. How about you come with me and I'll train you?" Tonks eyes widened.

"To do wandless magic and such?" Harry nodded. Tonks didn't know why, but she felt a strange respect and pull towards the man. She turned around and shouted towards a large black man. "Kingsley, tell Amelia that I'm giving my two weeks!" She turned back and grinned at Harry. "Right, well I don't even know your name and I just quit my job. So I guess that you're stuck with me!" Harry laughed and gave her a one armed hug.

"Tonks I believe this is going to be a wonderful friendship!" He then turned towards Ruspaten and bowed. "I am deeply innerved into your services, noble Griffin."

"Now, now. None of that! I am glad that the Grey Warrior has returned. Has not been a thousand years since I last stretched my wings!" The Griffin threw out his large, blue wings. They reflected and sparkled in the sunlight.

"May I ask," Tonks began "what breed are you? I wasn't sure if Griffin's still existed." Ruspaten chuckled.

"Yes, well, I am a one of a kind. I am the Griffin of the North. I am an ice Griffin, created to protect and serve the Grey Warrior. My homeland is what you would refer today as Russia. But, yes. My cousins, the normal Griffins are still around. We do not like to be bothered. I myself have been encased in a lake of ice for that thousand years." He looked a bit sad but no one pressed the issue.

"Harold, we need to wake the Minotaur. If Loki is up to something then he may be in it with Kubo!" Occasus's voice rang in Harry's head.

_'Right!'_

"Tonks would you mind waking our friend over there?" Tonks grinned.

"Sure thing, err.. I still don't know your name."

"You'll find out. Not with them," the thumbed to the Aurors over his shoulder," here." Tonks nodded and muttered _Ennevrate_ at Asterion.

The Minotaur woke screaming in agony. He looked around until he saw Harry and cowered under his gaze. "What do you want!?" he was frightened.

"Why did you attack us? Why Diagon Alley?" Harry asked getting closer to him as he spoke.

"My Master said that it would be easier to catch you off guard!"

"Well it didn't work did it!?" Tonks asked, shouting in his face.

"How were you brought back Asterion? I disposed of you myself last time? I watched you fall into Mount Vesuvius!"

Before the Minotaur could answer, Harry spoke; his tone was low and deadly. "He's working with Kubo, isn't he?" Asterion looked shocked that a mere mortal knew his Master's, Master's name. He nodded.

"No!" The Griffin shouted. "Who else is back?" Asterion didn't answer.

"Say hello to Hades for me." Harry concentrated on the creature, who began to scream. The veins in his body began to grow with size, until they exploded under his skin. Blood poured from each orifice on the monster's body as Harry blew the rest of the evidence away.

The Griffin looked sadly over at him. "We are in trouble my friend." Harry nodded, just as sad.

"Umm… What in the bloody hell was that!?" Tonks asked, quite afraid. She didn't want to piss her new teacher off anytime soon.

"I'll let the Goblins explain. I'm sure they know what's going on." Harry said after mental confirmation from Occasus.

"We're going to Gringotts?" Tonks asked as they began to walk. Harry nodded.

"May I call you Ruspaten?" Harry asked their other counterpart.

He nodded. "Only if I may call you by your name." Harry nodded as well; glad Ruspaten was waiting until in private.

"Would you prefer waiting outside or accompanying us, Ruspaten?"

"I will wait on the stairs, if you don't mind. It had been some time since I have been able to view the sky." It was then that Tonks had to ask.

"Excuse me, Nobl-"

"Nymphadora please, call me Ruspaten."

Tonks was bushing, but fuming as well. She didn't feel like angering a Griffin either, so she allowed him to call her by first name. The group made their way over to the Aurors, where a blubbering Minister Fudge was making a scene.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Arrest that man! He has used Dark Magic!" Fudge was pointing at Harry, whom had an eyebrow raised.

"Umm Minister, he protected civilians and killed a Minotaur. I'm pretty sure that if anything we should be giving him a medal." Amelia Bones, who had arrived with the Minister and just talked to an Auror who witnessed the battle, stated.

Fudge grew red with anger. "Well destroy that creature! It is dangerous!"

"Sir with all honesty, this creature saved our lives." The Auror, Kingsley, said.

"It is still a dangerous threat! Have it destroyed now!"

Tonks stepped in front of Ruspaten. "You'll have to kill me first then."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU STUPID HALF BLOOD!" Fudge yelled as a fist connected with his jaw. No one had seen Harry move, but now he had the Minister raised into the air. All the Aurors raised their wands at Harry, while Tonks felt the need to protect him. She and Ruspaten threw themselves in between Harry and the Aurors.

"Put the Minister down!" A blonde headed Auror yelled.

"Bugger off Finch!" Tonks screamed.

"Go fuck your self you freak!" Tonks looked hurt, while Ruspaten growled.

"Take that back, Human!"

In the back Harry was concentrating on Fudge. "Don't you ever say that Tonks again! I should kill you right here! To let you know the woman I love is a Muggle born, feel like saying anything about her?"

"PUT THE MINISTER DOWN!" A toad like woman shouted.

"Filthy Mudblood loving fool!" Fudge spat as Harry head butted Fudge, breaking his nose.

"_Crucio!_" Fudge fell to the ground and no one could move as the toad woman hit Harry with a red curse. Even Ruspaten was stunned. They all watched as a black mist erupted from Harry's nose as he convulsed.

"_HAROLD!_" a thunderous voice erupted. The mist took form or a dragon like creature about nine feet tall, with no wings. (The baby American Godzilla)

Harry was still writhing in pain as Occasus leapt at the toad woman. He fell upon her and tore into her throat, sending blood everywhere. Her gurgled screams were silenced as she fell dead. Fudge looked on in terror, as did mostly everyone.

"Dolores?" Fudge barley whispered. The new beast moved and stood in front of everyone protecting Harry, who was being helped to his feet by Tonks.

"_Okay! Who's next!?" _ Occasus looked at each of them, daring one to move. The all pulled wands when snarling was heard.

Ragnok, Griphook, and a few other goblins came running up, some in armour.

"If any of you attack this group," he motioned to Harry's group, "it shall be a declaration of war against the Goblin Nation!" No one dared move now. The Aurors and Fudge all apparated away, besides one. Amelia bones approached with a calm bravado.

"I wish to apologize about the _Minister's_," she spat his name, "behavior. I'm Amelia Bones. I just wanted you to know, that as of now, I have resigned from the Ministry. That was awful! I am so sorry that you had to endure that despicable curse!'

Harry offered her a weak smile, still leaning on a concerned Tonks. "Its fine. I've been through worse."

"Be that as it may, I was wondering if I could perhaps… accompany you?" Harry smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." Amelia, for the first time she could remember, blushed.

"Now, Mister Evans if you would. It will be much safer to continue this inside." Ragnok pleaded. Harry nodded.

"Are you two waiting out here?" Occasus and Ruspaten nodded mutely.

"Well then, would you two lovely ladies do me the honour of helping me in?" The two blushed and nodded. Harry was apparently very charming and very oblivious to it.

As they walked into Gringotts, Occasus and Ruspaten stood in front of the bank, waiting for trouble.

"It is good to see you again Occasus."

"Likewise Ruspaten, likewise."

"So it is true? Young Mister Potter is the next Grey Warrior?" Occasus nodded. "And Lucifer gave you to him as another Guardian?" another nod was received. "Well from what I have seen of Mister Potter, and if it continues, then all hope is not lost."

"Indeed Ruspaten. Indeed."

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter two. Now a few things on this chapter. Asterion was the name given to the Minotaur on the island of Crete in the legend. Loki has joined forces with Kubo against the Origins and Lucifer. Ruspaten is an Ice Griffin... Hell I don't know if there was such things! I just thought that it would be bad ass for a Russian, Griffin to be decked out in a suit of Ice Armour, that can't melt in the sun!**

**So with that out of the way, the next chapter is going to have more explanations and humour. I'm hoping to have another small little battle, but it may just be a filler chapter. Just to let everybody know, I am into Greek Mythology so there is going to be more of that than anything else in this story. Also, I may make dedications to people who review, but they have to tell me what movie and/or story certain lines are from... Mwahaha! Oh also Harry and Hermione finally meet up so it's like the shit! Thanks for reading and until next time, keep it greasy.  
**


	3. Defenders Old and New

**A/N: So sorry for the wait everyone! I just saw District 9 on opening and it was incredible! In my top five favorite movies! It inspired me to do a section of this chapter, which helped it be less boring and fill a lot of empty space! So, to clear some things up. Amelia Bones is not old like in the books. In here she's about thirty five and one hot aunty! Yeah, Yeah, I know. "That isn't right!" But hell, Harry wasn't the Grey Warrior in the books either, huh? Tonks is about nineteen and even though Harry/Tonks is my second favorite pairing, no it is only the best of the best for this story. Harry and Hermione! So I hope you enjoy it. Oh, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed up to this point! And, as I said, I used two movie ideas in this one... and no it isn't District 9! They are lines from the movies, so a special prize is awarded if for the first person to get one of them.**

**Defender's Old and New**

The group of three humans sat in chairs offered to them, in Ragnoks office. The goblin looked at them, sighed, and began to tap his fingernails on his desk. He looked up at the group and almost laughed.

Harry was cut and bruised all across his forehead and body. His clothes were cut and charred and his expression was content. He just sat there catching his breath. He looked at Ragnok and smiled.

"So, my friend, what is it that needs to be looked at?" Harry asked him.

Ragnok chuckled. "Mister Potter, you are now-" He however was cut off from Amelia and Tonks.

"WHAT!?" They roared simultaneously and looked at Harry. Harry looked back at the two older witches.

"What?"

"You're a Potter!? You do know you have a relative, right?" Tonks shouted, standing out of her chair.

"Really?" Harry decided to play along and saw that Ragnok was trying to hold back a laugh.

Amelia added, "Yes. Harry Potter, how did you not know of this! Poor Harry is stuck with these horrible Muggles! I have been trying for years to get that old coot Dumbledore to let him go, but no! 'Blood wards' he says!" Amelia was ranting and Harry felt touched. He decided to end it before it would get worse.

"Miss Bones, does Harry have this?" Harry pulled back his hair and revealed his signature lightning bolt scar. Amelia looked in disbelief.

"Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter?" Tonks asked, still stunned, as she flopped down into her chair.

"In the flesh."

"How… Who… If… What the fuck?" Amelia finally flopped down in her chair.

Ragnok couldn't keep it together any more. He burst out laughing, along with Harry, while the other two were shocked. No human had heard a goblin laugh in… well, ever. Harry didn't seem to care, he just laughed as well.

Ragnok finally calmed himself down to a chuckle and wiped a tear from his eye. He looked at the two, shocked, witches and almost burst out laughing again, but held his composure.

"I am sorry, let me explain. Mister Potter has become the Grey Warrior. There have only been three defenders of the Grey, Mister Potter being the third. Now when there is a new defender of the Grey, if not already, they are transformed into the body that they will have at the age of emancipation, in this case, seventeen. Though he has been given incredible power."

"Excuse me, Master Goblin-"

"Call me Ragnok, Miss Bones."

Amelia smiled gratefully. "Amelia. What exactly is a defender of the Grey?"

Ragnok smiled. "Well now, that is a brilliant question. Would you like to answer Mister Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Actually Ragnok, I still really am not sure. Louis just gave me an overview, not really any specifics. I didn't even know that this had happened before."

"Ah, yes. Lucifer has been very elusive in the past."

"Lucifer?" Tonks asked, blanching and falling back into her chair a little more.

Ragnok and Harry nodded and Tonks looked like she was going to be sick. Amelia however looked confused.

"Who's Lucifer?"

"Lucifer is the Devil." Ragnok answered. Amelia's mouth formed an "O" shape and she quieted down.

"Now, this is going to be confusing, so please try to follow closely. The defender of the Grey, or the Grey Warrior, has been a title to the one who protects balance on Earth. A long time ago, a measure that can't be put into words, there were two children born to the creators of Existence. Their names were Kubo and Lucifer. Both children were sent to Earth to watch over the Origins. The Origins are those such as Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Odin, Thor, _Loki_, Ra, and every other god and/or goddess you have ever heard of. Lucifer and Kubo were sent to control the dead though, not to interfere with the living at all. Kubo, or God as he has been labeled as, wanted ultimate control. He decided that people should only worship him or they would be condemned to an eternity of torture. None of the other beings wanted this, besides _Loki_, so Kubo separated himself from the rest. He created his own army, the Angels, and used them to commit mass genocides and blame them on the Origins and his brother.

Lucifer and the Origins decided that enough was enough and decided to fight back. They Lucifer created the Demon of Destruction, or Occasus, as the Origins used the creatures that still had faith in them. Battle upon battle was fought, coming to an eventual standstill. We goblins have always been faithful to the Origins most to Odin, I myself favor Dyionisus, we have good documentation of the War times.

Kubo saw that his angels and people were being run low, the tide turning in our direction, so he used a filthy tactic. He created the 'Light' Warrior. Kubo only saw in Black and White, he did not see a Grey. He did not acknowledge that there was a need for balance between dark and light. Lucifer and the Origins however saw that there was need for this balance. The first Light Warrior was a man named Jesus Christ."

Tonks gasped while Harry looked intrigued by this new knowledge. Amelia looked to be following, but still confused, so Ragnok continued.

"The Origins and Lucifer were not ready for this blow. Now with a miracle giver on Kubo's side, he was gaining more and more followers. However, man's greed came about and Jesus was killed. Or so everyone thought. It was apparent for some time that the Light Warrior was not killed; he would merely change form so not to be found. The Origins and Lucifer decided that it was time to create a Warrior of their own. He would not be dark, never dark. He would bring balance. Thus the Grey Warrior was created.

The first Grey Warrior was a wizard, as all have been, his name was Tuskon. You know him as Merlin." Shock was etched into everyone's face, even Harry's. "Merlin fought Jesus for quite some time. In the end it came down to Merlin sacrificing himself in order to bring balance to the world. It was a sad day, but nonetheless we celebrated. The battle that had raged for centuries had ended. Though it soon was about to be reawakened.

The next tide of battle came a thousand years ago. Kubo decided that he too needed a Wizard to become the next Light Warrior, so he chose one that nobody would expect. Salazaar Slytherin." Harry literally fell out of his chair. "Yes, yes. It is rather shocking, still to this day I recall ruthless and bloody battles between Wizards and creatures alike, all because we are considered 'Dark'" Ragnok gained a disgusted and ferocious tone to his voice.

"Now the Grey needed protecting once more, and who better to fight cunning Wizard than a brave Wizard. Yes, Godric Gryffindor was the next Grey Warrior. It helped that Godric was more liked than Slytherin, for we gained influence and had the upper hand. However, some dark and powerful creatures had flocked to Kubo's aid, being promised with power and eternal life. He gained the confidence of vampires and werewolves, the old ones, the monstrous ones. He gained control of the Cyclops population, who had forever held a grudge against the Origins. The manticores, certain dragons, basilisks! It was horrible. I do remember the last time I talked to Gryffindor though and a sad day it was.

We were preparing for battle and he pulled me off to the side. He told me 'Ragnok, my time is at it's end. Make sure that you kill, turn, or seal those creatures away. I need your help my friend.' I told him of course I would, but he wasn't going anywhere.

That day marked the invention of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Slytherin hit Gryffindor with it at the edge of Mount Vesuvius. Gryffindor however had called for his faithful companion, Ruspaten. We had armies of goblins, phoenixes, griffins, centaurs, trolls, and countless others. Ruspaten had taken over as the commander for our side, as a ball of lava, of all things, hit Slytherin. He transferred over his command to Asterion. Asterion and Ruspaten met in combat that was so intense that it brought a standstill to the world itself.

The two fought up the side of Vesuvius where Ruspaten finally killed Asterion, who would not admit defeat and transfer command over. We locked away the more dangerous creatures, we thought, while our leader went back to his homeland and rested until now.

It has been a thousand, peaceful years since then…"

"Peaceful? You call Voldemort and Grindlewald peaceful!" Amelia was out of her seat shrieking at the goblin, who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Bones you do not know the horror of war until you face a Light Warrior. You see how Light they really are if you don't agree with them one hundred and twenty percent. It makes Voldemort look like Babbity Rabbit! As for Grindlewald… well that was not as it appeared." Ragnok had leapt onto his desk and was screaming at Amelia.

Everyone looked horrified, besides Harry. He said, "Ragnok I believe you. I appreciate that information. Louis didn't inform me of that, he explained the history more than anything else. So who is the Light Warrior now?"

Ragnok sighed and sat back down. "I am sorry for that outburst. It has been a while since I have seen the terror of Kubo and now with Loki on his side I am afraid that it will be worse. For one thing Harry, Kubo has many and many Angels on his side. They have become more powerful than ever before. Now if it was just Kubo it wouldn't be too bad since he mainly has humans at his whim. But now Loki has many creatures on his side, and if they are summoning them from the dead than that makes matters worse. The Light Warrior is very crafty. He destroyed the Grey Warrior previous to you, before he had the chance to visit Abyssus and gain his powers. He is not suspected of any wrong doings for he is a god amongst men in this world."

Harry only had one thing to say, as his face grew red with fury. He slammed his fists, breaking through the table as he spat, "DUMBLEDORE!"

* * *

Hermione brushed her hair and hummed peacefully. It was a nice day out… well if one just looked outside that is. She had heard on the television that it was sweltering outside, which made her even happier that she was relaxing inside today.

What made her the happiest though was the fact that she would be spending the rest of the summer with Harry. Her Harry.

"Whoah there, he doesn't even like me like that! We are best friends!" She told her own reflection. She sighed. It would be nice if he did though.

"Hermione!" She heard her mom call. "Dinner!"

"Okay Mum!" She called back. Her hair poofed back to being bushy again and she sighed, but laughed at how comedic it was.

As she walked down the stairs, dressed in a pair of light blue shorts and a Harry Potter official Gryffindor Jersey, she smiled at he smell of dinner. Chicken, corn, mashed potatoes. It smelled delicious.

She walked into the dinning room as her mother, Jean Granger, raised an eyebrow incrediously at her daughter. "And who keeps saying they don't like Mister Potter romantically?" Her daughter blushed and stuck her tongue out at her.

Hermione was rather close to her parents and her mother especially. Many a conversation between the two focused around Harry. Actually ninety five percent of them were just Hermione babbling about him. Not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', but the Harry she knew. The one who was scared for physical contact, but would wrap her in a hug when she needed it. The Harry that would stay up late with her so he could keep her company while she studied. The Harry whom had been her first friend ever. _Her Harry._

Hermione pulled from her musings, sat down and thanked her mom, her dad was on a tobacco run; she picked up her fork and knife ready to tuck in. But the phone rang. She looked at her mom who smiled innocently.

"I got it last time." Her mom smirked. Hermione growled. She hated being interrupted by telemarketers during dinner.

She pushed her chair out mumbling something about "Hexing their bits off" and stomped over to the phone.

"_Yes?_" she sneered into the receiver.

* * *

After the commotion died down in Ragnok's office, he cleared his throat.

"Yes, so now that we have that settled, on to the real reason I called you in here. See Harry, when a Grey Warrior is called upon, they gain all of the previous Warrior's wealth. This means you are now part of the families of Merlin and Gryffindor, and you have inherited their power as well." Harry thought that he should be shocked, just to realize that he really wasn't.

"Hmm. So just for shits and giggles, how much do I have."

Ragnok thought for a second and spoke. "Lets put it this way. You could spend to your hearts content and your family in three thousand years would still be able to do the same." Harry was now shocked as Amelia and Tonks fell back in their chairs (think of a DBZ sweat drop) "But that is just the Potter family wealth." Now Harry fell over in the same fashion as the other two.

"Wow," he said as he crawled up off of the floor, "that's a lot of money." Ragnok chuckled.

"Indeed it is Mister Potter. Now here is your ring for all your vaults," Ragnok slipped a ring onto his finger. It had the design of a phoenix and a griffin flying on either side of a wand with rubies and emeralds for their eyes.

"Ragnok I need a few more of these. I have others I need to be part of the family."

"There is only one more of those and that is for your wife, but we can have others made. How many do you need?" Harry thought for a second.

He turned to Tonks and Amelia. "How many family members do you have?"

The both looked astonished. "No Harry, we can't possibly-" but Harry silenced Amelia with his hand.

"Please, I want to do this. You have shown loyalty to me, it is only fair."

The witches looked at each other and then nodded causing Harry to grin.

"Well it's me, Mum, and Dad. So three if you don't mind Harry."

"Okay Tonks. Amelia?"

"Only me and Susan. I can't thank you enough Harry. It is a true honour."

"Nonsense." Harry dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It is my pleasure. So that's five right there. Now lets see…" Harry counted off Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna Lovegood (who he had no clue was)… and no one else for now. "So nine more if you please Ragnok."

"It will be done within a week, sir." He bowed.

"Umm. Do I have any secluded property? Like with a forest or something?" Ragnok smiled.

"Indeed Harry. Here is the address to one I believe fits what you are looking for." He handed Harry a slip of paper. "Now I shall see you sometime soon?" Harry nodded.

"Thank you for everything Ragnok."

"Harold Potter, you are a family member to the Goblin Nation! You are one of us, we shall fight with you till death!" Ragnok pounded his heart with a clenched fist. Harry bowed appreciatively and left the office, both witches in tow.

"Wow. So… That was kinda trippy…" Tonks said nonchalantly as they made their way to the exit. All of them laughed.

As they made their way to Diagon Alley, Occasus and Ruspaten walked towards them. They noticed that Diagon Alley was completely empty, but it was really no surprise for there had been a Harpy attack and a Minotaur there earlier.

"Everything go well Harold?" Occasus asked. Harry blushed as Amelia and Tonks laughed at his discomfort.

"Uh, yeah. We got a place, now so at least you two," he pointed at the two creatures, "can get some exercise. And we," he pointed to himself, Amelia, and Tonks, "can get some training in."

"Good. Where is it?" Ruspaten asked.

"Let's see…" He opened the paper slip. He shook his head and looked again. "It says here, it's in the middle of the Forbidden Forest."

"This should be… interesting." Tonks said, adding a voice to shocked silence.

"Well here's the address." He held the slip and duplicated it two times. He gave one of each of the witches. "Here, go pack up your stuff and go move in. I gotta go make a call. See you guys later." He waved as the two witches apparated away. He made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron. He entered the establishment and waved to Tom, who waved back, but he was stopped by a group of people demanding who he was. No one had noticed the lizard like creature or the Griffin until Ruspaten stepped forward.

"Leave. Now." And with that there were no more people. Harry found himself laughing and even Occasus could be seen fighting a chuckle.

"That was easy. Thanks Ruspaten." The Griffin nodded.

"It would help if you had an assistant. From what I have seen you are quit, er, what is the word… popular?" Harry nodded grimly and thought for a second. Then a stroke of inspiration hit him.

"Dobby!" He called out. As the last vowel left his mouth a small 'crack' indicated the house elf's arrival.

"Master Harry Potter… Sir! What has happened to you!?" Dobby's already wide eyes grew wider (it was a strange sight) at Harry's new appearance.

Harry chuckled. "It's a long story Dobby. I was wondering if you would like to work for me?" Dobby's eyes filled with tears as he sobbed and threw himself into Harry's legs.

"You, Harry Potter Sir, are too kind to Dobby! Dobby has never been this happy in his entire life!" He kept sobbing with joy as Harry scratched the back of his head and blushed, not knowing quite what to do in the uncomfortable situation.

"Err… Right. I'll take that as a yes then Dobby?" The small elf nodded in earnest.

"Yes, sir! Shall Dobby go to your home and tidy it up Harry Potter sir?" Harry sighed and got down to level with the elf, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dobby, you are one of my most loyal friends. Please just call me Harry. None of this sir business, okay?" The elf looked like he was going to cry again, but nodded instead. Harry smiled. "Okay then. Sure, pick out a room for yourself, and I will be there momentarily. I have to make a call." Dobby left before Harry could tell him the address, but Harry didn't think much of it. Before he walked out into the street he stopped at looked at the two behind him.

One was a Russian Ice Griffin, and the other was a Demon. Harry sighed.

"Wait here. I'll be like two minutes, not even. We can't have mythical creatures and demons walking around Muggle London now can we?" He asked with a chuckle. The two nodded and waited patiently as Harry ran out of the Pub and across the street to a pay phone. He pulled out a number from his pocket and dialed it, after putting some change into the slot. It rang three times before some one answered.

"_Yes_?" someone asked maliciously, in a tone so nasty that it would have deemed Snape nice.

"Yeah, hi. Umm I am looking for Hermione Granger?" Harry tried to sound polite.

"This is Hermione." It wasn't the same, nasty voice anymore, but the perplexed one of Hermione. Harry's stomach flopped as he thought of her brow furrowing in confusion as she bit her lip in concentration.

"It's Harry." He heard a loud bang and he pulled the phone away as he heard fumbling.

"Harry, as in my Harry… I MEAN! As in my best friend Harry Potter?" He heard the nervousness in her voice but also heard a womanly snort in the back. "Not, now, mother." He heard Hermione tell her mom.

"Yes indeed. I just wanted to tell you that we have scratched the Knight Bus idea."

"Oh." Her voice sounded disappointed. "So I take it I'm not coming over?" she sounded hurt.

"What? Oh, no, no, no Hermione! There is really nothing that can stop you from coming over now! I meant that form of transportation is out of the question."

"Really!?" He smiled when her whole mood changed.

"Yeah. Dobby will come and pick you up. Do you want to come over tonight or tomorrow?" He heard a hand being placed over the receiver and then it was taken off.

"Do you mind if I come over tonight?" She sounded really shy. "I just want to see you, really badly." He could tell she was blushing, but he grinned.

"Not at all. I can't wait to see you either. I'll have Dobby come over around… Oh, it's like six forty five now… how about around eight thirty?"

"Okay! I'll be ready!" He laughed at her eagerness. "Harry, why is your voice so low?"

"Umm… Puberty? I'll explain when you get here, gotta go 'Mione, bye!" He hung up quickly and walked back into the pub.

"Okay, are we set?" the two creatures nodded. "Good… Now, how shall we get there… Crap." Harry muttered.

"Harold, one of you abilities is a form of transportation. It's more subtle and effective than the technique you call 'apparation'. Simply put two fingers on your forehead, focus on where you want to go, and throw a burst of energy into that image. You and all that you are touching shall be transported there, or you can leave someone behind if they try and grab you." Occasus told him.

"Neat." Harry was surprised, but really at the same time, wasn't. He had a lot of new powers. A lot of them.

Harry put two fingers on his forehead, like he was told, and visualized the address. Number 4 Privet Drive… He took a deep breath, and after making sure that Occasus and Ruspaten where holding onto him, Harry threw a burst of magic into his head.

It was a weird feeling. It felt as if he had exploded and was being pulled back together, quite frankly he didn't like it. Though it would probably just get better with time, he thought it tickled too much.

He looked around and noticed, thankfully, that they had landed in the back yard. Suddenly he had a thought. He was about to have some serious payback for twelve years of torture. He grinned, one so nasty and malicious that Occasus shivered.

"Come on, time for you to meet the family."

Harry didn't even bother knocking; he just opened the door. It was suppertime (for those that don't know, it is very, very dangerous to get between a carnivorous walrus and their food). That meant that everyone was staring at him as Harry walked in, they didn't notice him wave his hand behind his back.

"Who the bloody hell are you!? Get out of my house!" Vernon shouted. Harry rolled his eyes at the immediate violence. Though he did see his aunt Petunia looking at him… _hungrily?_ He shuttered.

Harry didn't even answer his uncle's question; he just pulled back the hair on his forehead and saw his aunt's face blanch. He could barely stifle a chuckle.

"Y-you! How did you-What is-Explain yourself, boy!" His uncle was up out of his chair, shouting at him.

"Sit down, now." Harry told him, his voice held no warmth. Petunia and Dudley scooted their chairs across the floor, scratching Harry's aunts _precious_ tile. Vernon, however, had no thoughts of backing down, especially from the boy he'd been hitting for the last eight years.

"You do not tell me how to sit in my own house, _boy!"_ He got right up into Harry's face, his spittle flung sprayed the wizard and his moustache ruffled.

"Okay, suit yourself. Hey guys, come here for a second?" Harry called out the open door.

"You will not bring any more of those _freaks_ into my house! I swear that I am going… to… beat…" Whatever Vernon Dursley was going to say was lost, as he watched a eagle/lion thing and a dinosaur walk through the back door.

"This is Ruspaten and this is Occasus. Now, sit down." Vernon did as he was told. "Good boy. I don't really have the decency to look at you, more or less speak to you, so I'll make you a deal. I won't kill you, and you let me leave here without doing so. Deal?" Petunia and Dudley nodded in terrifying understanding, but Vernon was his usual, hardheaded self.

"Now see hear you waste of space! I will not have you threatening me! So I suggest that you--" He never got the chance to finish his sentence though. Harry had grabbed him by the throat and, quite surprisingly, lifted the hefty man into the air.

"See here,_ Vernon_," Harry spoke in a whisper. "I am not taking your shit anymore. One more outburst like that and I swear that you will not live to see the end of that steak you're eating." In retaliation, his uncle spat into Harry's face. Harry let the man hit the floor with a five on the Richter scale and raised his hand.

"What are you going to do, _boy?_" his uncle sneered while rubbing his throat. "You'll be expelled from that school if you use magic!"

"Well you see Dursley, I, with some help from a friend, have become emancipated. This is what my body is at the age of seventeen, for I am in fact seventeen. So, my dearest uncle, this is for all the beatings, screaming, and crap you have put me through. I have two words for you: Fuck. You." Harry clenched his open hand into a fist and Vernon's limbs shot out like a starfish. He screamed in agony as Harry swung his hand towards the wall. Vernon stuck there like a fly in flypaper, writhing against the invisible glue. Harry looked at Ruspaten.

"You hungry?" The Griffin tilted its head in thought and nodded, licking it's beak with a silver tongue.

"Yes actually, Harpy meat always leaves a bad after taste. You don't mind do you Occasus?"

"Not at all old friend, I had my fill earlier." Ruspaten nodded and advanced towards the man on the wall.

"Lets go Occasus, I need to get some things from my room."

The two made their way up the stairs, not before Harry blew a chunk through the door that led to his cupboard, and into his old room. Hedwig hooted when she saw Harry, but completely freaked as Occasus walked in. She started squawking and fluttering about before dive-bombing the creature near her master and best friend.

"Hedwig, calm down! HEDWIG!" He shouted after she accidentally sunk a talon into his arm. She stopped freaking out, but the owl was shaking from adrenaline and fright, Harry had never yelled at her before.

"It's okay girl," Harry gently told her as he brushed her feathers. "Here, I want you to take these," he held up two pieces of paper, "to Remus and Sirius. They can take you with them, alright?" She didn't respond, but held out her leg. Harry fastened the letters down and the bird flew off without any recognition of him being there. "Women."

They heard a guttural scream come from below and Harry began to whistle that Irish drinking song again. It may have been decrepit, but he didn't care. He'd been through too much with that family.

Harry gathered up all the belongings in his room, shrunk them, and stored the small pile in his pocket. "Let's go." Him and Occasus moved out of the door and down the stairs. Harry slid across the kitchen floor a little bit that was now covered in blood and internal organs.

He looked at his uncles limp form against the wall. His stomach had a gaping hole in it with blood and various shapes and colours protruding from it. Harry looked from the meal, as Ruspaten licked his beak clean and gave what could only be considered a 'Griffin grin', to his aunt and cousin.

"I suggest that you two leave. I'll give you ten minutes to get what you can and drive away." That was all he needed to say before Petunia and Dudley didn't even bother with materials, they just ran out of the house. He listened for their car driving away and chuckled. "Okay, you two go wait in the back." The two left without saying a word. Harry followed, but stopped by a pipe that connected itself to the stove. He grasped it firmly and yanked it off of the wall. With another pull he snapped it in half. He could hear the gas pouring into the room and promptly took his leave.

As he went into the backyard, he quickly put two fingers to his forehead and picked up a twig off of the lawn. "Here, grab on." As soon as they held his arm, Harry snapped the fingers in the hand holding a stick, instantly lighting it on fire. He threw the stick towards the open door and concentrated on the address. They were gone in under a second.

Number 4 Privet Drive exploded into a ball of fire, leaving not a trace of anyone, and looking exactly like the setting sun.

* * *

"Dennis! DENNIS!"

"Huh? What?" The man asked as he whipped the drool from his mouth, swinging his head back and forth. He looked out of the small window and saw sand below him. Above was a rotor spinning rhythmically, causing a dim headache. The compartment of the Black Hawk was masked in a red light, the no go signal. As soon as that light went green, it was game time.

"Come on man, Sarge says that we're five minutes out." Rosco, his best friend, explained while checking his magazine. Dennis mumbled a complaint about ever signing up for Special Ops, as Rosco laughed. "Hey man I told you Air Force, you're the one who kept pushing it!" he laughed and received a rude hand gesture.

"Knock it off! After you decided to fall asleep during the brief, Matthews, I explained how this is going to go. Now let me make this short and to the point!" Sergeant Sanders shouted. The Sergeant wasn't a tall man, nor was he short. His square haircut and those silver, battle worn eyes made him look like a Colonel. He'd seen combat in Vietnam and the most recent Gulf War. He was a force to be reckoned with. Besides, he could be a bit of a bastard.

"We are going in, we have no idea what the resistance force is. We have no clue where artifact is. All we know is that our contact wants it, and the President was endeavored enough with him to send us. All we know is that this village holds the object, somewhere, and that there are guards. No amount, no exact locations. What is our job? Kill everyone there and bring the artifact back, in one piece. Now we do it fast, we do it quiet, and we do it right."

Nobody spoke, the team of six American Special Ops soldiers thought silently about any last minute details. After about a minute and a half, a younger man towards the side of the compartment spoke.

"Sir, what is the artifact?" For the first time anyone could remember the Sergeant smiled.

"You ever see Indiana Jones?" No one could respond as the red light went green. "Let's get it started!" He flung the door open and leapt the small three-foot into a sand dune and took off running. Everyone filed out accordingly, crouching and aiming for any hostile movement, until it came to Rosco and Dennis. The two looked at each other and held a hand out, balled in a fist.

"God damn it!" One of the men on ground said as he saw the scene between the two. "It's three fucking feet!"

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!" They both recited.

"Ha! Paper beats rock! I win!" Dennis declared as he hoisted his rifle back up to his shoulder. As he prepared to leap, he was pulled back.

"Sorry paper tears through rock!" Before Dennis could react, Rosco leapt off of the chopper and looked back at him. "Looks like you got aerial duty!" He patted the cockpit door and ushered upward to the pilot, who smiled. The helicopter took off into the air as Dennis shouted obscenities at Rosco.

"Mother fucker." Dennis sat in the gunner seat and shouldered his M-24 sniper rifle. He clicked the safety off and flicked the radio communications on. "Okay Jasper, take her up."

"Alright Dennis."

On the ground the group of five made their way towards a shanty, desert town. The chopper flew off towards the village, as the group shouldered their weapons.

"I want a five meter spread. I'll go up the middle; Rosco and Hogge, you two flank left; Tike and Gipp, you flank right." The Sergeant said. Without any argument or verbal confirmation, they moved. They came over the hill and met with no resistance. As a matter of fact there wasn't anything alive that they could see. There wasn't anything for that matter.

"Sarge are you sure this is the right town?" Gipp asked through the headset.

"These are the coordinates given. Dennis, you see anything?"

"Not a thing sir!" They all heard Dennis shout over the blades of the chopper.

"Where exactly are we?" Tike asked, himself more than anyone else.

"Four hundred miles west of Baghdad. Damn it what is going on! Okay, just keep frosty!"

"Be able too if it wasn't two hundred degrees." Rosco mumbled as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I heard that! Rosco, you and Hogge move forward and check out the shack out there!" They looked to where their Sergeant was pointing. There was a shack out on the top of a dune.

"On it!" They both took off at a steady pace.

"Tike, Gipp, let's go!" The three made their way into the village. They searched up and down as they entered the shantytown. There weren't any tall buildings; hell it didn't even look like there were buildings. There was definitely not a family living let alone a small army. "There isn't anything here."

"Sir!" Tike called, he had just entered one of the larger huts. "I think I found our artifact!"

"Hey, Rosco!" Rosco heard come through his headset.

"Yeah Dennis?" The two were still moving towards the shack, ready for a fight.

"Looks like movement about twenty yards behind that dune your on!"

"Shit! How many?"

"Umm… Just, one… Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…" he muttered.

"What!?"

"Get back to the village! Get back!" They heard a sniper round above the noise of the chopper blades. There were three more as the two booked it back towards the village, still about three hundred yards away, and running in the sand made it slower.

"Well hit him for fucks sake!"

"I have hit it! Every fucking shot!" Dennis shouted back.

"Wait! It? It's not a guy!"

"I don't know what the hell it is! For gods sake I just pumped four rounds into it and it hasn't even slowed! FUCK THERES ANOTHER ONE!" Another shot was heard. "JASPER, WATCH OUT!" Rosco and Hogge looked towards the chopper. They saw Dennis leap from it to the ground below before a black figure sliced through the helicopter. It exploded in a rain of fire and metal. The two took no time as they ran for the now face down Dennis.

"Dennis!" Rosco shouted. He could hear the Sergeant over the headset.

"What the fuck is going on out there!?" Rosco didn't answer, but Hogge did.

"Under attack!" As simple as the answer was, it was enough.

"How many?"

"Don't know!"

Rosco ignored the conversation and fell on the side of Dennis. Hogge covered him.

"Dennis! Wake up man, come on wake up!" He rolled the body over to see the black, bubbled skin on the side of Dennis' face. "Shit!" he hit the sand.

"Rosco!" Hogge shouted.

"What!?"

"Trouble!"

"Fuck, you two, get this to safety! We can reach the nearest town before nightfall! Move!" the Sergeant headed out of the building and into the hard, packed down street. He flicked his safety off and ran towards the spot where his other troops were.

"What do you think is in it?" Gipp asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Tike told him, shrugging. He picked up the gold box. It was glorious, shrouded in jewelry and statues of dog like creatures of strength and honour. As he picked it up, his skin began to sizzle. Now, Tike was a six foot four black man, muscles to the brim; if he hadn't joined the military he would have been the number one defensive lineman in the country; but he let out the wimpiest screech of all time.

"What the hell?" But Tike could not hear him; he was already losing consciousness as all his flesh fell to the floor. As he fell backwards, the box dropped and popped open when it reached the ground. "Tike!"

Gipp watched as a scroll rolled out of the box. He felt compelled to read it for some reason. He slowly bent over, forgetting his dying friend, and reached for the paper. Though, when he picked it up, it did not feel like paper. No, it was much rougher. He looked at the writing, and though they were strange shapes, he understood them. His eyes glazed over as he spoke in a tongue he had never heard, and not in his voice.

"_The power is up held by those who see, the one who is not obscured by thee. It has come to the final battle, for one who sees black and white is the one who shall lose the fight. For it has been foretold, the one with the knowledge of grey will be the only one who may pass through the knowledge in this script, to vanquish the defender of the light, and bringing the one to his knees from pure spite."_

Gipp's eyes went back to normal as he shook his head clear. "What in the--" his sentence turned into a scream. The warning he had just read sliced his fingers off his right hand and as the blood made contact with the slip, the ground began to rumble.

"Sarge!" the Sergeant heard through his headset as he shot at the large, black creatures.

"What is it Gipp!?"

"We got something big here!"

"Well what is it?" There was a scream that tore through the air. The creatures stopped their onslaught and the Sarge got a good look at them. They were tall, like eight feet, and pitch black. They wore a gold crested crown that wrapped around their heads and down their chest. They wielded staff's that were also encrusted in gold and jewels. The strangest thing about the creatures? They were half man, half dog. They raised their snouts to the air and sniffed. Then they grew what appeared to be sickly sweet smiles. A roar echoed across the desert. Everyone knew they were fucked.

* * *

"Well it seems Hiytarius has arisen early, my brother." Said one of the dog creatures. They were Anubites, guardians of the scroll.

"Yes Jurilk, it seems that one of these… _humans_," he held a silent, screaming head up, "has opened the Book of Thoth."

"Indeed Terjurik. Hiyatarius, our old friend!" Jurilk called out. The manticore looked up from his meal and smiled.

"Jurilk, Terjurik! It is good to see you! It seems as you have been summoned as well?" They nodded. "Well if the Grey Warrior has indeed returned, no doubt that he will come here eventually."

"Yes, and we shall see how efficient he truly is." The wind began to blow harder and harder, before long a temple appeared from beneath the sand. It had begun.

* * *

Harry appeared on top of a hill. '_Wow_.' He thought. The sight was breath taking. If he turned around he could see a glorious sunset, a lake in the valley below. In front of him was his house, already lit up with people inside the rooms.

It was large, very large. It looked more like a Japanese palace than anything else, except the logs that made up the outside of the building. It's doors were a fabric like material, sliding open and close. It went up a good three stories high, it's top in a pointed gazebo. There were a few decks attached to some rooms, each equipped with some nice patio furniture.

Around the property there was only forest. Miles upon miles of endless trees. Miles upon miles of freedom. Harry loved it.

"Hey, why don't you two get youselves settled in?" Occasus and Ruspaten nodded. Ruspaten looked around and smiled at a small pond near the house.

"If you don't mind, I am going to commandeer that pond over there." He didn't even wait for a response, as he had already taken off in a happy stride.

"Look at him," Harry said with a grin, "he looks so care free."

"Yes. But Ruspaten will fight to the end of your life. He will be with you for many years. I am to take my leave Harold, not forever of course, just into the forest. I need to stretch my legs for a bit."

"Okay Occasus." He waved as the demon of destruction disappeared into the thick, wooded wall. He looked at his watch and smiled. "Dobby?" with a crack the little house elf was in front of him.

"Harry Potter Sir! What can Dobby do for you!?" The happy little elf bounced on his heels in excitement.

"Hello Dobby. Could you go pick up my friend Hermione Granger and bring her back here please?" Dobby's eyes grew wider.

"I will not fail Harry Potter! I shall bring Mizz Grangey back!" and with a crack Dobby was gone. Harry laughed and decided to go and talk to Tonks and Amelia.

* * *

"Hermione! Didn't you say that you were leaving around eight thirty?" Her mother called up the stairs.

"Yes! Why what time is it?"

"Eight twenty seven!" Her mother laughed as she heard a shriek and the stomping of feet.

Hermione came running down the stairs and her mother couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter had become. She stood around five three with a curvy build. She wasn't anorexic thin and she certainly was not fat. No, her little girl was an eye turner. She smiled at the young girl; Hermione was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, trainers, and a deep blue tee shirt with a jean jacket draped over her shoulders.

"So, Hermione. What influenced your choice of clothing?" her mother asked nonchalantly.

"Well," Hermione began to answer obliviously "Harry enjoys being outside, so it would be a good choice for jeans. He always says I look good in blue anyway so I figured…. Oh, crud!" She saw her mother laughing.

"Hermione, I still don't feel comfortable with you going over this… boy's house." Mister Granger said, walking into the living room. Hermione's face fell while her mother rolled her eyes.

"We have been over this _Daniel_," she started. "There is no way that you are stopping her at this point." And as if on cue there was a 'crack' in the living room.

"Mizz Grangey!" Hermione's parents looked offended but Hermione just laughed.

"Hello Dobby. I'm surprised Harry sent you…"

"Oh, Harry Potter Sir want nothing but the bestest for Mizz Grangey!" Hermione blushed, but grabbed her trunk and ran to her parents before they could make fun of her.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" She hugged them and kissed them both on the cheek as her and Dobby popped away without another word.

When Hermione arrived, she was struck speechless. It was beautiful. The sun was just setting, leaving the valley in a cast of red, as a man walked up to her.

"Hello Hermione!"

"I'm sorry, but do I know…" She looked into his eyes. "Harry?" she breathed. She saw his grin and knew it was him before he answered, which was cut off due to her flying at him.

"Harry! Oh it is so good to see you! Thank you so much for having me here! What happened to you, not that I am complaining or anything? Whose house is this? Where are the _Dursleys?_ Does Dumbledore know about this? Why is Dobby here?" Harry laughed as she threw question, after question at him.

"Hermione, please. I'll explain everything, I swear. You look really good by the way." She blushed at his compliment. "But, right now I think some introductions are in order."

"Wotcher Harry! Whose your girlfriend?" A pink haired goddess (in Hermione's opinion) walked up to them. Hermione blushed and was saddened to see another woman, much prettier than herself, there.

"Hello Nymphadora!" Tonks scowled at him.

"I'm warning you Potter… One more time and you'll regret it."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, this incredibly beautiful young woman is Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione was between being red as a tomato and gaping at Harry in shock. He looked at her. "What?"

"You—Said… I'm… Be-beautiful." She stuttered out.

"Well you are! At least in my eyes you are. Most beautiful woman on the planet." Harry had no idea where all this confidence was coming from, but he really didn't care, because he wasn't lying. "Oh, and this woman over here," he walked over to Tonks, and stood behind her, "Is Nymphadora--" He never got to finish his sentence as he landed thirty feet away with a thud. Tonks stood there fuming with her wand pointed at the shoulder that Harry had just stood at.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at ran over to him. She kneeled down beside him. "Harry, are you all right? Oh, of course he isn't all right you dolt! He just flew through the air! I can be such a moron sometimes!" She stopped when Harry reached up and grabbed her face.

"You, Hermione Granger, are not a moron. You are the kindest, most beautiful, most perfect person on this planet! And yes I am fine. Now I want to answer all of your questions, and this would be so much easier if you just say yes. First of all, do you trust me?"

"Of course Harry! You're so sweet. Thank you for those kind words." Some tears filled her eyes as she absentmindedly stroked Harry's face.

He grinned. "Anytime Kiddo!" She smacked his arm, but smiled regardless. It was one of her many nicknames that only Harry could get away with. He turned serious again. "So my next question is, would you like to become like this… Emancipated and in your seventeen year old body?" She looked taken aback.

"Harry, that's impossible."

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"Humph… Fine… Yes, I would like it."

"Okay… This is the part I am going to love and hate. You see, I have to kiss you now…" he let it sink in. Her face was shocked and she blushed, but nodded and then smiled. "But it is going to be extremely painful. Trust me I had to go through it." She grimaced thinking of anyone else kissing her Harry. "No I didn't kiss anybody."

"But, how did you--"

"Know?" she nodded, dumbfounded. "Well, well. Hermione Granger stumped. It's an ability you will gain. Just," he sighed, "believe me when I say I don't want to hurt you! I am going to try and make it less painful." She nodded and leaned down. Harry moved up to meet her.

It was incredible, the force of the kiss had Tonks's toes curled, but Hermione thrashed and writhed in pain. Harry held her to him, trying to sooth her anyway possible. He could hear her joints popping and felt her muscles stretching. She whimpered in pain, to which Harry responded by kissing her harder and filled it with more passion. It ended after about thirty seconds, but Hermione hadn't broken the kiss.

She opened her eyes and saw the green orbs she'd grown to love only and inch away from her own.

"Hey." She said, gasping at the change in her voice. She looked down at herself and gasped again. Her entire figure had changed. She looked to be about five six, muscularly toned, a much larger chest, and her hair was no longer bushy, but wavy.

"Hey yourself. I am so sorry that that happened! At least you didn't have your skin melted off." He shuddered at the remembrance.

"What do you… Oh." A rush of images met her mind, all of what Harry knew. Everything from Louis to Ragnok. She discovered she had all these powers and such, and had discovered how Harry felt for her. "Do you really love me that much?"

Harry's mouth dropped. "How the hell did you… Oh, right. You gain everything… Umm." He grinned, sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Yeah I do, but if you don't I completely mumohmupmhpiup" Hermione had cut him off with her lips. They both fell back into the soft grass kissing and exploring each other's mouths.

"Hey, that's pretty gross you knowwwwwwwwww!" Tonks was now shouting, for Hermione had shot her with a wandless blast across the yard and with a splash, signified she had hit her mark of the lake. Harry broke the kiss.

"Merlin I love you." Hermione grinned.

"I love you too, Potter." They fell back kissing.

As the sun had set a half an hour ago, Harry and Hermione decided to head inside. Hermione had found that all her clothes had adjusted to her new attire. (Harry only had the one pair from Abyssus.) She was introduced to Amelia, who she took an immediate liking too, and she fell in love with Ruspaten. She found him amazing.

It was around eleven o'clock, Harry and Hermione found them sitting on one of the decks, looking up at the sky, muttering nothings to each other, and holding hands. Harry yawned and realized it had been a long day.

"Hermione, as much as I want to stay with you, I have to get some sleep."

"Oh." She said disappointed. Then she grinned. "Okay Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek as he left into his room. She smiled again and went to change, Harry wasn't getting away that easy.

She got on a pair of snitch pajamas that she had swiped from him, and her official Harry Potter Gryffindor Quidditch jersey, and snuck into his room.

"Hermione?" She heard him ask, startled. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well to be with you silly!" She asked as she tiptoed across the floor, like a ballerina, and pulled up the covers of his bed.

"Hermione, you are gorgeous, and don't think that I don't want to, but I don't think we are ready for **that**!" She rolled her eyes.

"Relax darling!" He snorted and she hit him in the stomach. "Prat, I just… Want to be here, lying next to you. I have waited too long, and I keep… having these nightmares. Maybe if you were here… But if you don't want me to, I'll go." She sounded really sad. Harry sighed and pulled back the covers.

"Come here." She got in and snuggled up to his chest. He encircled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "There is nothing I want more than to be here with you. Do you want to talk about the dreams?"

She shook her head no. "Maybe some other time, but right now I just want to be here with you."

"Okay. Night 'Mione."

'Night Harry. Love you…"

"Love you too. And I always will." She smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. She'd never tire of hearing it.

* * *

Ruspaten laughed as he saw the young girl follow his master. He was glad that Harry had so many people willing to fight with him; this made their chances greater. He did however hear a snapping noise in the woods. He dismissed it as Occasus and lied down. About an hour later, right as sleep almost graced his mind he smelled it.

"No!" He muttered. "It can't be!" He swiftly rushed towards the woods, missing the shadow creeping on the roof of the house.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes. Confusing, I am sorry. So first off, the power of transportation that Harry uses is along the lines of Instant Transmission in the DBZ series. As a matter of fact a lot of the fighting and techniques kind of play off of it... the series I mean. Umm, I really can't remember too much about this chapter, seeing as I had writers block until last night, so just message me if you have an issue. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Attack on the Phoenix Roost

**A/N: People seemed to like the last chapter so I decided to do this early. Hell, I was just bored. This really isn't my best chapter, but I needed to get this out of the way for the next few. So, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Attack on the Phoenix Roost**

_Harry knew that he was not in his bed, lying next to Hermione anymore. Well, maybe his body was, but he knew it went deeper than that. He felt the exact same way he did when in Abyssus. There was only one small change; he was alone and completely calm. _

_Where he was he did not know. He sat upon a cliff overlooking an ocean. The grass, short and sweet, blew in a cool oceanic breeze that wafted for miles around. He could smell the salt in the air, a smell he had never experienced, and hear some gulls trilling about. The sun was just rising, casting beautiful arrays of pink and blue through the sky. He took a deep breath and sighed. 'The only thing that could make this better would be-'_

_"If Hermione was here?" A voice asked. Harry was startled, but not scared. He turned to see a beautiful, smiling woman. She was encrusted with golden armour and white robes. Her face was pale, but held a beauty that was only rivaled by the one who held his heart._

_"Yes." He told her truthfully. He had nothing to hide._

_"Do you mind if I sit next to you Harold?" _

_"Sure, not my island." He said with a laugh. The woman smiled and sat next to him, bringing her arms underneath her legs to smooth out her robes. They sat in silence for some time, just watching the sunrise and the clouds blow by._

_"Do you know who I am, Harold?" she finally asked. He looked at her for a moment before shrugging._

_"I suspect that you are an Origin, or Hermione is going to kick my arse up and down Diagon Alley." The woman laughed, it was a simple but incredible laugh, sort of the sound that brought happiness like a phoenix song._

_"Yes I am an Origin. My name is Athena." Harry's eyes shot open as he looked at her. She smiled back at him and… giggled, that's right the goddess of war giggled, at his gaping mouth. "Don't usually get that reaction a lot." She added with a small laugh._

_"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I don't usually meet to many gods and goddesses that often." They both laughed and let another comfortable silence settle over them. Some seagulls swept down and around, scaling the cliff face without ever landing. There were miles upon miles of uncharted ocean in front of them, miles and miles of the unknown._

_"Harold, do you know why I have summoned you here?" Athena asked; her voice was soft and trusting._

_He nodded. "Or at least I think I do. You brought me here for guidance?"_

_"Something like that." She responded with a smirk. "I brought you here for two gifts. The first is something that has not been used in a long, long time. It comes from one man that I… well felt compelled to help. He was not like you; he was before the time of wizards, during the Golden Age of man. He was a warrior, one who angered my uncle, Poseidon. His strength was one of body and mind. The gift I present to you, was only used by him… until now. Harold Potter, I present you with the bow of Odysseus." She pulled a large bow from her opposite side. _

_The bow was white, like bone, with a green wrapping around its center. It was unstrung, to which he pointed out._

_She smiled, more of a wicked grin, and told him, "That is a test, one that I would like to see. Only Odysseus was able to string this bow, and on his deathbed he gave it to me. I have seen that it is necessary for you to wield this weapon, the weapon of a warrior. So, now I ask you Harold, are you worthy to use the bow of Odysseus?" She raised an eyebrow as a challenge. _

_He looked off over the ocean for a few moments. He sighed and got to his feet. "I'll give it a shot." She smiled and handed the bow over._

_It was heavy, too heavy to hold up, so he rested one end upon the ground. He gripped the string in one hand, standing on the lower end of the bow. He felt the tough line dig into the flesh as he stretched it upward. He felt how resilient the top of the bow was as he bent it towards the string. Though he struggled at the initial pull, he easily looped the string, thus accomplishing his task. A bright light erupted from the wood, encompassing Harry in the flash. He then felt his muscles increasing, toning themselves as to not slow him in any manner. When the light ended, he was astonished on how strong he had become. The heavy bow was now light, lighter than his wand. It was incredible. Not only had that changed, but also he knew how to use it. Better yet, he knew how to kill with it. _

_"Wow." He whispered to himself. Athena smiled at him._

_"Good. I am glad that you are fighting for us Harold. My second and final gift to you is the quiver." _

_"What's a quiver… oh, wait… There we go. Thanks." She smiled, the poor boys brain was racing to catch up. "But, there's something special about it isn't there?"_

_"You catch on fast Harold." She told him with a half smile. "There is something special about this quiver and the arrows it holds. The quiver itself refills when you need it too. Though at times it will make you rely on other resources, teaching you to become a powerful warrior. The arrows however…" She sighed. "There are five types of arrows that will come to you. Each time the quiver remains empty, even when you call upon it, the type changes. For example: if you are using normal arrows, and they run out for no reason, it will be some time before your quiver is full again. But, they may be any other type of arrow. _

_"It may be easier if I tell you the types. You will have normal arrows, arrows made of pure silver yet they fly through the air like a bullet, arrows that will light on fire, arrows that have rope attached to the end for grappling, and," she sighed, "arrows dipped in basilisk venom." Harry grimaced and Athena nodded, sadly. "I know, I am a horrible person… well goddess." She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and saw Harry smiling sadly at her._

_"No, no you are not. You did what you had to do Athena, and I thank you. I have no idea how I can use a bow, but I hope that I could learn." _

_She smiled at him. "Oh, that is a freebee. The bow is enchanted so that you learn… well, instantly!" She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. _

"HARRY!"_ A scream tore through the peaceful world. Harry looked around frantically._

_"Hermione?!" He looked at Athena who grimaced._

_"Something is happening in your world. You have to go. Protect your soul mate with all costs." Harry didn't even fight it. He nodded a thank you and threw himself awake._

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked at Harry. He looked so peaceful, a goof grin plastered on his face, that it made her smile. How lucky she was, even if she couldn't sleep. She tried for an hour to get comfortable. First she laid on her back, then her stomach. Then her side facing away from Harry. After that she faced him. Eventually she took to wrapping him in her arms, as his arm subconsciously wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled, but still sleep did not grace her. She sighed and walked out onto the deck.

She slid the door shut, softly, and leaned against the railing. The smell of this forest air was perfect. It was clean and fresh, the Phoenix Roost, as Harry named it, was definitely her favorite home on Earth.

Her thoughts meandered back to the day. She'd gotten there and been completely surprised to see Harry in his new… body. Oh he was magnificent! Delicious even. Then Harry called her "the most beautiful girl on the planet." But some girl had blasted him through the air. Hermione actually laughed softly at the thought. '_Only Harry_. _Gives me a compliment to that magnitude and gets himself shot.' _But, that's when it hit her. She was seventeen. That pain had been awful, but at least Harry had been there with her. She shook her head with a wide grin. Her Harry. Yep, it was _her Harry_ now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large growl. She quickly drew her wand and looked about.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the thick night. Then heard the growl again. She smacked herself in the head, '_Idiot!'_ she thought as her stomach growled yet another time. She hadn't had anything to eat since arriving. She opened the door and smiled at the goofy grin still plastered on Harry's face. She shook her head and continued down the stairs.

Snores filled the air of the house. Some soft, some strong. Hermione stifled a giggled as she reached the kitchen. In the refrigerator (she was amazed that there were electronics in the house and even electricity) she found the ingredients necessary to make a nice sandwich. That being said, she moved out into the small patio area. It was nice and quaint.

She sat at a table, the small and bulbous party lights above barley adding any illumination to the scene, allowing her to eat her sandwich in peace. She listened to the small frogs and crickets chirping up the night, but they suddenly stopped. Actually, everything stopped. It seemed as if time had just taken a leave of absence.

She picked up something tip toeing behind her. She spun around to see a face, gaunt and pale, with two fangs protruding further than the others.

She could only think to do one-thing "HARRY!"

* * *

Ruspaten walked carefully through the woods, smelling the air. He knew this stench all too well. Asterion had masked his scent, the Minotaur's brother however didn't.

There was a crack to his left, the snapping of a tree. Ruspaten looked, but was smacked in the chest with a large club. He grimaced at the feeling as he flew through the air. He landed about twenty feet or so from his previous position. Though only twenty feet, it had still put him out into a field.

Ruspaten flared his wings, which glistened in the moonlight… a full moon's light. He snarled and scanned the tree line.

"Where are you at, coward?" He dug his talons into the ground, waiting to lunge at the first sign of movement.

"What's the matter Ruspaten? No creative taunts?" A mocking voice echoed through the valley. On either side of the open grassland were woods, it was essentially a lake of grass, and the woods were the land.

"Why don't you come out and fight instead of buying yourself worthless time you one eyed freak." Ruspaten replied calmly, his deep Russian voice adding to his power. A snarl was heard and Ruspaten smirked. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

"You call me a freak? You're a half breed!"

"At least I accept that I am. You on the other hand…" he let the silence finish his sentence for him. "You may be the son of a god Polyphemus, but you sold your soul long ago for power. And just what did your betrayal against your father do? Kubo turned you into a hideous beast!" A roar of anger flew high into the sky, as a boulder sailed through the air. Ruspaten barley had time to dodge it.

"You foul griffin! My brother and I are held in high regards in our Master's eyes!"

"Did you know that Asterion died today? The Grey Warrior saw to that."

"You lie!" was the quick response.

"Griffin's do not lie. Even you should know that, you simple minded heathen."

That broke all stealth attack. From a section of forest to Ruspaten's left, came the large, twenty foot tall Cyclops. His lower legs were that of a satyr, while on his head protruded a large horn. His one eye looked around constantly, until it landed on Ruspaten. The overly large mutt snarled. He charged without a second glance, his club lifted high into the air.

As the chunk of wood was clumsily swung at him, Ruspaten leapt into the air, barring his claws right into Polyphemus's shoulder. The Cyclops screamed and began to flail his body in an attempt to throw the Griffin off of him. Finally, the horn above the Cyclops's eye was driven into Ruspaten's shoulder. The Griffin shrieked in pain and was thrown through the air, impacting a nearby tree.

He struggled to his feet as the Cyclops walked over to him. Polyphemus rubbed his injured shoulder, scowling at the Griffin.

"You will pay Ruspaten." The Griffin laughed.

"I killed you once Polyphemus, and before that you were blinded by a man. What makes you think you have the advantage this time?"

They heard a scream tear through the air. "HARRY!"

Ruspaten looked up in horror towards the house, miles away. The Cyclops smiled.

"Because I have an army."

Ruspaten growled and attempted to move, just to be smacked across his beak by the club. He looked up through his silvery blood to see Polyphemus reach for his throat. Ruspaten through his wings out, calling forth the ice within his blood. The now razor sharp wing tip sliced off Polyphemus's left arm just below the elbow. The Cyclops screamed in anguish, but before Ruspaten could move he raised his club again.

"This is where it ends, Griffin!" But as Ruspaten closed his eyes, the club never came. Instead squeals, like that of a pig, arose and large thumps sounded upon the earth. Ruspaten looked up to see two kicking hooves flailing out of the side of a large mouth. With a shake of the head, there was a snap, and the kicking stopped. The Cyclops's back had been snapped, and Occasus downed the meal. Ruspaten looked up at his old friend, who had grown into a forty-foot tall version of himself. He closed his eyes and shrunk to about nine feet tall and grinned at the Griffin.

"His stench was awful, his taste… not so bad." Ruspaten laughed as a layer of ice sealed the wound on his head.

"Our friends are in trouble." Occasus nodded and the two took off back towards the Phoenix Roost.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Harry bolted out of the bed, a large bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. He ran through his door to the opposing one, Amelia's room. She shot out of bed.

"What'sgoingon?" She asked, the sleep still in her eyes. He didn't slow down as he ran towards her balcony, fitting an arrow.

"Wake Tonks, we're under attack!" He shouted over his shoulder while opening the deck door. He looked down at the arrow, silver. The first arrows he was going to use were silver ones. _'_ _Let's hope they work like Athena said'_ he thought.

He reached the railing and saw a man standing over Hermione, who was on the ground crawling backwards.

"Shit! Oi, you!" he shouted. The man looked back up and Harry saw he was a vampire. He leapt into the air and fire the arrow. It sailed perfectly into the creature's heart. With a shriek of pain, it collapsed dead. "Hermione!" He asked rushing over to her. "Are you okay, any bites?" he looked around and she shook her head.

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you. Harry… where did you get that?" She hugged him around his neck before motioning to the bow. He smiled.

"A present from Athena." The gears in her head started to turn and Harry couldn't help but laugh. He hugged her tighter as her face scrunched in confusion. She gasped and returned the hug squealing in delight.

"That's the bow of Odysseus, isn't it!?" She asked bouncing up and down. He nodded as Tonks and Amelia came running out of the house, in pajamas and wands drawn.

"Where are they!?" Tonks asked waving her arm. She sported a pair of pink pajama pants and a Weird Sisters tee shirt, which clung very closely to her body. Amelia wore a simple pair of shorts that showed off her very nice legs and a large plain shirt.

"There was only one." Harry replied, looking into Hermione's eyes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, which he had no idea how he had gotten on, and a tee shirt. Hermione looked very much the same, both of them wearing a pair of boots. He noticed for the first time their attire. "What in the hell?" But a howl cut them off. Harry and Hermione froze and looked at them moon. Both of them groaned.

"Remus! No!" Harry spun around as the girls shrieked; a werewolf was in mid leap when Harry stopped it in mid air. He dove into its mind and saw an empty void. In that void lay a man, being surrounded by a large wolf. He spoke to it.

"Leave." The wolf looked at him and bowed its head in respect, trotting off. Harry quickly pulled himself out and saw the form of Remus Lupin shivering on the ground. He looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"You-… Y-You kicked the beast out…" He stated in awe. Harry was about to respond when Sirius came rushing out of the forest with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Remus? Harry? What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked, enveloping his godson in a hug. "Erm," he started when he saw Harry and Hermione's locked hands. "Is there something I should know about pup? Like how the hell you look like that, or who this fine, young lady is."

Harry laughed. "This is Hermione Sirius, or did you forget who else saved you?" Sirius gawked at the two.

"How did you- But you weren't- If he said…" He stopped as he saw two wands raised at him. "Is that my little Nymphadora?" Tonks scowled.

"Black." She spat out. Harry smacked himself in the head. They didn't know that Sirius was innocent.

"Guys, Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and faked his own death to blame Sirius." The two witches looked like they did not believe him at all, but with confirmation of Hermione and a 'He's Right' form the man on the ground they decided that it wasn't worth the fight.

"Okay, so let's get Moony here back-" Harry didn't finish as he heard a scream from above. They all looked up ward, Harry already firing arrows into the sky. Hermione was right there with him, shooting of _Redcuto's_ in between the arrows.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as the rest of them joined in the fight.

"Vampires! Old one's too, look! They don't even represent human anymore, just creature!" Hermione was shouting. They saw a blue light erupt from over the tree's, sending a blinding flash when it passed over the moon.

"There he is! Thank god!" Tonks shouted as he dismemberment curse blew a wing right from the creature's back.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Ruspaten!"

"Who?" Both Sirius and Remus asked, again.

"He's--" Tonks was cut off as something flew out of the forest at them. 'Oh, bugger! Ask later!" She ran at the new creatures. She raised her wand to fight, but instead saw a man. A tall, gorgeous man, decorated in golden armour. He held a sword and shield, with power radiating off of him. "Wow."

"Nymphadora, get back." She heard from behind her. She saw Occasus standing there. His eyes were closed and she gasped as he changed into a man as well. He stood about six foot two, decorated in black and red armour. Darkness emulated from a helmet now atop of his head. His sword was large, catching on fire as his shield held an evil feel to it.

"Occasus? What is-"

"Get back now!" He yelled at her. She didn't ask again, instead she ran up to the group.

"Well, well Occasus. Taking a liking to the humans I see?" The man, radiating in a golden glow, asked him.

"I enjoy the company of humans, good and evil, unlike you _Gabriel_." He spat.

"I now see why you were invented: to be blindly serving to those who are not worthy of life." Occasus snarled.

"Unlike you, Angel, I know that a balance is needed. There is not one almighty power." Gabriel smirked.

"We shall see Demon." With that they both raised their weapons and charged each other.

* * *

Harry did not have a good feeling about this. There were too many vampires and too few of them. Dobby had just joined the fight, flinging knives and blasts of magic to protect his Master and Master's friends. It still wasn't enough.

"How you holding up 'Mione?" Harry asked her.

"Umm… Do you want an answer?" Harry laughed.

"Same here. We need to-" He was stopped short however as he reached for another arrow and his fingers grasped empty air. He groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him. "Why did you stop shooting?"

"Athena told me that I would be denied arrows at points for me to train myself to become the "Ultimate Warrior."" A stroke of inspiration hit him. "He racked his brain for information of passed warriors and found what he was looking for. He raised his left arm, and grabbed Hermione with his right. He pulled them down to the ground and shot a blue beam into the air.

"What was that?" she asked, slightly out of breath. In seconds, pops appeared from all over, as they heard gurgling and grunts.

"_Tituik! Frethul Shurten Omniepp!" _ A war cry was heard as hundreds of Goblin warriors stormed into the battle field. Hermione looked surprised and found Harry smirking at her. She laughed, grabbed both sides of his head, and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"You're too much Potter." He laughed, and realized that Ragnok was waiting patiently, fighting off a rather nasty looking creature of the night.

"Hiya!" He yelled, slicing clean through the creatures neck. As the head hit the ground, the Goblin stomped it into hundreds of pieces and banished the goo from his shoe. "Ah, Master Potter! Lovely day for a fight is it not?" Harry laughed.

"You're a life saver Ragnok!" He yelled over the screams and war cries of man, vampire, and goblin. A howl tore through the air as they all looked towards the woods. Fifty or so lycans stood waiting. The largest one, muscle and teeth to the brim, threw his head back and howled. They rushed.

The goblins turned their attention to the werewolves and charged. The vampires took this to their advantage and swarmed down. One went towards Hermione. Harry snapped.

"_Facticius Sol solis_!" he roared. A bright ball was emitted from his hand and shot straight into the air. It rose high and higher before settling and growing. The vampires started to scream as they melted and writhed in pain. None of them escaped. Harry had created his own spell, an artificial sun.

The spell died off, leaving the Phoenix Roost covered in vampire corpses. The darkness settled again as the Goblins and werewolves continued to fight. Harry ran over to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down besides her.

She nodded and smiled. "That was amazing Harry. Thank you… again. I am pretty bad at this fighting thing, aren't I?" She grinned sheepishly.

Harry laughed, "No. Just takes some time." He helped her up and looked at Occasus in his human form fighting another. "Gabriel…" Harry said. He rushed towards the fight, but the ground opened up beneath him. "Shit!" He fell through into a large crevasse. As he fell into the dark he heard Hermione.

"Harry!" He saw her jump in after him. He quickly flew up to her, but that was as high as he could go. As he caught her, he couldn't even fly anymore, and he plummeted down through the ground, into the darkness below.

* * *

"Ah, Mister President. I trust that everything went smoothly in the retrieval of the… object?" Albus Dumbledore asked as a small, mousy man walked through his door.

The man wrung his hands in a very scared manner. He had no idea how he was going to tell Dumbledore of their lost communications in the desert.

"Hello Albus." He sighed at first, denying the Lemon Drop offered to him. "I'm afraid I have bad new." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye stopped. "We lost contact with the team sent in to the village, the one you gave us."

Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment, leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers together above his stomach. He sighed and tipped his glasses down on his nose. "I see. What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. I can't send the entire United States Military in there; it would cause too much trouble." He sighed and looked away for a second. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Albus. "The best I can do is send another team in."

Albus nodded. "That would be best. I need that Artifact old friend. Our world depends on it." '_I need it before this Grey Warrior gets it_'

The president nodded and stood, holding his hand out. Albus stood as well, shaking it.

"I'll send them right away."

* * *

"So you're saying, that my godson, is a warrior from Lucifer?" Sirius asked. HE sat at a table with Ragnok as Amelia brought them some tea with Firewhiskey for Sirius, Ogden's Finest for Ragnok.

"Thank you Amelia. Yes Lord Black." Ragnok answered, sipping the beverage in front of him.

Sirius feigned wiping a tear and gained a watery voice. "Makes me proud, he does."

Amelia looked at the man and let out a giggle. She quickly threw her hands over her mouth and blushed. Sirius looked at her wryly and wiggled his eyebrows. She quickly ran to her room.

"That was odd." Ragnok said with a smirk.

"You're telling me." Sirius mumbled, leading to a laugh between the two.

Outside sat a tired Tonks, Lupin, Ruspaten, and Occasus. The Goblin Army had a perimeter set around the house, waiting for another attack. Occasus was still in his human form, not letting his guard down. Ruspaten was chewing on a werewolf corpse like a slice of jerky.

"Where do you think they are?" Tonks asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"Don't know." Remus said. He was still trying to figure out what Harry had done, though he wasn't complaining. "If I know Harry though, he'll die before anything happens to Hermione." Tonks nodded.

"You say… They fell through… a hole?" Ruspaten asked, taking breaks to chew pieces of meat.

"Yeah, went to go help Occasus, and **boom!** Hole just opened up and Hermione jumped in after Harry." Tonks answered. Occasus sighed.

"I could have saved them if it wasn't for GABRIEL!" He slammed his fire sword into the ground. The goblins looked back to see if they were needed, but it was shaken off by Ruspaten. The Angel had run off at the first sign of defeat, coward.

"Occasus, who do we know who _hasn't_ seen Harry yet. Who would do something like this?" He asked with his now signature 'Griffin Smirk'. Occasus thought for a second before he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked on behalf of her and Remus.

"We know where they are. They'll be back in about three days." Ruspaten responded vaguely before going back to eating his werewolf.

* * *

Hermione woke with a groan. She was lying on something hard and damp. Her head was pounding and her sinuses were killing her. The smell in the air was earthy and foul. It was dark, but another smell hit her. One that made her want to puke. She audibly gagged as a hand clamped down on her mouth. Before she could scream, a voice told her to calm down, which she did and the hand was removed.

"Harry, where are we?" She whispered. She felt around for his face and rested a hand on his cheek.

"You shouldn't have come."

"You're avoiding my question. Where. Are. We?" He sighed.

"We are on the outer banks of Acheron." Hermione looked at him like he was nuts.

"That isn't possible Harry."

"Yeah, well follow me then." He put a finger up in front of his mouth, telling her to be quiet. They walked about a hundred feet before he stopped. He pointed through a small hole. She looked through it and felt her jaw drop.

Beyond the wall there was a large cavern. One so large she could not see its barriers. Below was a ferry, which crossed a blood red river. An old man stood near the ferry entrance and held his hand out. In front of him was a large line of people that stretched further than the eye could see. They each gave him a coin, or they were tossed into the river. The ones who gave a coin were allowed on the ferry, the ones in the river… well it wasn't as pretty.

"Merlin's pants." Hermione muttered under her breath. She looked back at Harry who nodded. She saw his bow strapped to his shoulder, a quiver full of arrows. "Looks like you're packing again." She smirked at him.

"Yeah. It'll come in handy."

"Why's that?"

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and she smiled. She still couldn't believe that they were together. It was like a dream come-

"Oww!" She hissed.

"What's wrong?" Harry stopped and turned to look at her, concerned.

"Nothing, I just caught my hand on a rock."

He leaned down and kissed it, causing her to smile.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you. Harry, you're my best friend. You're the ony person in my life from now on as I am concerned. Yeah, I have my mom and dad, but you… I know this is going to sound wrong, but, if my parents were to die, yeah I would be heart broken. I would be depressed and sad, but eventually I would move on. You… I can't see me living without you." Harry stopped them and looked at her, even in the dark his eyes were glowing.

"Hermione, if I die I want you to move on! I consider you my entire life! I have nothing else but you! Listen to me I sound like we are married! Eventually I want to marry you Hermione, I do! But let's wait until this is all blown over. I love you." He told her with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Okay. Now why did you need those arrows?" She asked, not dwelling on death anymore.

"Here." They moved a little longer until a large hole looked down into another cavern, this time it looked like a cave. A cave, with a bunch of creatures at the bottom.

The creatures had a camp, fires, tents, everything. They had one or two smaller animals squealing as they were slaughtered for food. The creatures themselves stood about five foot eight, some bigger and some smaller. All had a black, tar like skin. Hermione almost gasped when Harry threw his hand across her mouth again.

"They don't know we are here. No loud noises."

She nodded. "Orcs!" she whispered harshly back at him as soon as he removed the hand.

"Yeah they… No…"

An Orc had raised it's head and sniffed the air. "HUMAN MEAT!" He pointed at the dark gap that Harry and Hermione were in.

"How did they… Shit." Harry looked down at Hermione's cut hand, sighing as the entire Orc camp began to rush their position.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It wasn't my best chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it. It is going to get more intense.**


	5. A World Beyond our Own

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter blows. The only good thing about it is the President's back story. I am apologizing for it before hand, you have been warned. So, some things that have been brought up recently (Oh I also have no been able to sleep for I am on vacation in a house with no air conditioning and it is really frickin hot... i hate the heat... making me very, very crabby.) Harry and Hermione are now on the outer edges of Hades, not the same as Hell. If you remember, my version of this story has it where Hades is the "checkpoint" like a toll booth. That being said... Athena is the Goddess of wisdom, yes, but also WARFARE! AS I was saying, this chapter blows, it's really short, but I couldn't give a flying fuck at this point. I need it up so I can work on the next one, making it much better. I apologize to all my faithful readers and reviewers, I will make it up with the next chapter. **

* * *

**A World Beyond Our Own**

Time stopped. It literally stopped. All the spittle flying from each mouth of the hungry Orcs below was suspended in mid air. Each and every one of their vulgar bodies stood like statues. Nothing moved. There were no sounds. There were no cries of war, no cries of hunger. There was nothing. It was as if Harry was not even there, as if he had hit the "pause" button on a VCR.

He looked around the cavern a little more carefully. He then noticed that not everything had stopped moving. _He_ could still move. He was the only thing moving. He noticed that he couldn't even feel anything. It was so quiet it was as if he had gone deaf. He was _scared_. He looked at Hermione and found her looking back at him, her chocolate coloured eyes were staring him down, searching him for something.

"Hermione?" he asked. The sound reverberated with a horrific pain. Harry, already kneeling on the ground, clasped his hands over his ears. His first lesson while in this state: DO NOT SPEAK.

_She can't hear you._ He heard in his head with no pain or fear.

"What's going on!" He demanded, shouting in pain again. Sometimes, he realized, he could be quite thickheaded.

_Harold Potter… Yes, you may do. Just because my superior likes you, as does my niece, it doesn't mean that you have to prove yourself worthy to me._ The voice was menacing. All though Harry was confused, he had an idea of where this was going.

_Can you hear me like this? _ Harry asked, finally getting the "No Talking" bit.

_Yes, and I must say, I saw some of your fancy work up top. Not bad, but you still have yet to impress me. I'll say this now; I am giving you my gifts early. If you do not impress me, they will be stripped from you and you can basically kiss being the defender of the Grey goodbye. Though Lucifer sees promise in you, without my help you are worthless. _The voice boomed making Harry slightly uncomfortable.

_And you might be?_ Harry dared to ask.

_ I? Very slow on the uptake, boy, I am the ruler of death. I choose where you go. I am Hades. _Harry decided that he was a cross between Snape, Malfoy, and his, late, Uncle.

_Well then, would you care to explain to me exactly what I have to do to impress you, oh ruler of death?_ Harry asked, feeling slightly bold. He was graced with a chuckle.

_You aren't all bad boy. I have decided to put you through some… tests. I did not expect the girl to- -_

_This girl's name is Hermione. You'd do best to remember it. _ Harry quickly threw in, malice dripping from each word.

_Well, I can see that you are quite fond of Hermione. Very well, I did not expect, Hermione, to come with you. But, I also did not expect the Orcs to be there. So, for your first test, you will get rid of them. The first gift I have given you works like a stopwatch. Essentially, you and all of those touching you are pulled from the world you are currently in. The world you live in has many doors, but not all of them you can see. You are essentially in the same world, but you have just stepped out for a moment. You then view the world you just left and pick your move. The one downside to this is that you CANNOT do any physical harm to your enemies. You may however move about as you wish and assess the situation until you wish to walk back into the world. Are you following me so far?_

_For the majority of it. Basically I can move about in a parallel world and be strategic about it, but I can't inflict physical damage upon others?_

_That is correct. There are also three other things you can do in this world. The first is the most simple to perform. Snap your fingers with your right hand._

Harry did so and the world around him went completely dark. He panicked a bit; with no noise or anything to keep him sane, he felt as if he was trapped in a box. A box of black abyss.

_It is expected to feel that way. This is one of your greatest powers. It removes all of the light, man made or natural, from the world around you. The best part about it, you do not need to be in the parallel world to do so. Even in the heat of battle you may 'turn out the lights.' Now, there is no counter for this besides you dispelling the effect. However, there is a way around it, for you and those you will it for. It is difficult and painful though. _

_What do I have to do?_ Harry was amazed at how fantastic these new powers were.

_Stick out a single finger, _Harry did so_, and cut into your right side, down vertically about three inches. _Harry stalled for a second pondering the statement. Putting his hand under his shirt, he resigned to do so and winced and the pain. After what he could best estimate was three inches, he stopped. _Now, find the center of that line, feel for it in your mind._ Harry did so, pausing with his finger on the center, and waited for further instructions. _ Draw a circle right through the center._ Harry felt the circle imbedded into his side, the pain slightly sharper than it had been previously. It was completely pitch black, he couldn't tell how far his nose was away from his head, let alone draw a circle into his side with a slicing hex. That is why Hades next request almost made him fall over. _This is the most uncomfortable of all, it is the most painful and it may take a few tries. Spread your hand wide and place it over the circle, the center of your palm engulfing it fully._ Harry did so thinking it was quite simple. _Now force your magic and the words "__Spezifisch Heimgang" through your arm and into your side. _

_How?_

_Just do it. _

Harry knelt there, in the dark, forcing everything he had into his side. He felt a rush of pain surge from his chest and through his arm, cramping along the way, and force itself into his side. His reserve gave as he screamed out in pain, slapping his hands over his ears, and fell to the side. He saw a light blue glow on his side. It was a line with a circle going through it. Another line had appeared through the center of both forming some sort of crosshairs with the words, Spezifisch Heimgang, carved above the horizontal line, pulsing in a red tone.

_What the bloody hell was that._

Hades chuckled. _ Those two words are German for Specific Death. Smack your side forcefully, straight on the symbol. _

_Are you nuts? That hurt bad enough?_

_Do it. Trust me._

Harry grimaced as he did so, but was surprised that no pain was felt. Instead, thousands of lights instantly popped up across the vast and endless black. Each one of them illuminated an Orc in a florescent colour. There were very few reds, more yellows, a lot of purples, and the most blue he had ever seen. He looked at Hermione who was glowing grey, as was he.

_What is this?_ He asked, completely enthralled.

Hades allowed his chuckle to turn to a laugh. _This allows you to specifically pick your target. They have been put into rank by colour. The Elite are Red. The higher ups are yellow. Purple are more or less grunts with a bit more power while the blue are just mindless foot soldiers. The generals should be incased with a Pink but there are none here. Each species emits different colours, you should get used to it._

_But why are Hermione and I grey?_

_Do you really have to ask?_

_Right… Sorry._

_That is all I am going to show you at the moment. The third part of this world will come later. Right now I believe you have some Orcs to attend to. Destroy them and rest, tomorrow head towards Charon, the one who works the ferry. He will hold further instructions for you and Miss Granger._

_How did you know Hermione's last name?_

_I am a god remember. Besides, every Grey Warrior needs another to fight alongside of him. Now, get to it._

_Wait! What is this world called?_

_… The Veil. _

With that Harry felt a force leave his head. He took a deep breath and looked at all the colours. '_Oh boy…'_ Hades didn't give him the reversal for any of this, even to get out of the Veil. He decided to get rid of the dark first. He snapped his fingers and surprisingly everything became that same, sickening crimson glow again. Each of the Orcs remained glowing colours, still not moving.

Harry looked around and decided that they, he and Hermione, needed to get to somewhere safer. A bit to their right, and up about twenty meters was a ledge. It would do, but he had to figure out how to leave the Vail…

_Damn._

* * *

United States President Jim Harding was a good man. Morally, he was not flawed at all. He treated his people fair, he had good ideas that were executed flawlessly, and his golf game wasn't all that bad either. No, he was one of the best Presidents the country had ever seen. The one flaw that he had was a great one. He was too trusting, especially when it came to one: Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had entered the President's life May fourteenth, 1960. The President, back then, had been on a vacation, exploring the Scottish countryside. It all went to hell however, when it became dark.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Jim sighed, his wife Muriel poured him a cup of coffee from the thermos. The fire crackled with artificial enthusiasm, sending sparks of orange light into the night above. A cool breeze seemed to stop and listen to their conversation before going its way again. Yes, life was good._

_The young man looked over at his wife, they had been married not twenty-four hours ago, making exceptional ground after a hasty airplane flight. In all the haste, they had forgotten many things, including another sleeping bag… though, it being their honeymoon, they'd only need one. _

_"Jimmy, what do you think is up there?" Muriel asked, leaning into her husband. Jim wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in tighter and resting his head atop hers. She was gorgeous, sporting blonde and silvery brown eyes. He'd only ever seen it in one other person, his grandmother. Her petite frame began to shake as the cold night air whipped up again, apparently bored with their conversation, giving him an excuse to pull her in even closer._

_"I don't know Muriel. Maybe a heaven, maybe nothing. It is one of the greatest questions, one that has puzzled men for centuries, and I can't even have an opinion of it. All I know, or would like to think, is that whatever is up there hopefully doesn't have sardines!" He said with a playful gag. She laughed and his heart melted all over again. She was an angel, in everyway, shape, and form. He gave he a gentle nudge. "What's your take on it?"_

_He watched her bite her bottom lip in the orange light, having him use every restraint he could muster to not throw her down and have his way with her right there._

_"I think," she began, staring deep into the glowing flames, "that there would be more clarification on the subject if we were meant to know." _

_"Wow… Sexy and smart." She smacked him in the gullet. "I never thought about it that way… Gives light to a whole new- -"_

_A howl tore through the night, stopping him in mid sentence. A feeling rushed through Jim's body that scared him; it was a primitive flight or fight instinct feeling, it was telling him to run. _

_His grandmother, the one with the same eyes as his wife, was from the "Old Country". She came from an unknown country bordering the USSR, and warned him of such things. She warned him of the "Čerpat of Krveprolití" or, the Call of Death. She would tell him stories of the man who would become the hellhound, searching the Earth for blood and revenge. He would use the light of the moon to guide him, and would give fair warning with a lonely howl._

_Jim looked up. 'Wonderful' he thought as the clouds dissipated from a glowing ball in the sky. It was a full moon. He then realized Muriel was looking at him, her features laced with worry. She cupped his cheek with a frail hand._

_"What's wrong Jimmy?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing, honestly. It was just something- -" Another howl came through the air. His head swam with images of he and his grandmother, her grey and brown eyes slicing through him like a pair of garden sheers, sitting on a couch. They were watching a black and white movie, Lon Chaney, Junior. It was called the Wolfman, he was hiding under a knitted blanket while his grandmother roared with laughter. He remembered asking her what was so funny, from the safety of the throw of course, and he would always remember how serious her words were, how truthfully her eyes answered._**  
**

_She answered, her accent very heavy, "Krveproliti Lovec does not look that nice, Vnuk." He never forgot what she said. She did not deny the creature at all. She had said that Deaths Hunter wasn't as pleasant to look at. And he, with every fiber of his being, believed her. _

_"Jimmy?" Muriel asked again, her features turned from worry to scared. _

_"What's wrong?" he had no clue why he asked that._

_"There's… Something there…" She began to tremble, her voice faltering and tears pooling in her eyes. Jim looked to where her shaking was been pointing and saw something, it looked like a man but it was definitely not a man. No, it was the Krveproliti. His babicka was right. It wasn't as petty as a man in a wolf suit. He put himself between her and the creature; it looked straight at him with yellow eyes. _

_ "Get out of here! Go on, get!" He shouted, waving his arm as if dismissing the beast. "Well that sure worked." He mumbled as the thing began to bear in on them. He could not see more than its outline and those eyes, those horrible eyes. All of a sudden it disappeared. It ran to their right, into the shadows. Jim turned and tried to follow it with his head, but it was too fast. He heard it howl again. He was now terrified._

_"What is it Jim?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He still couldn't see it, but he could hear something. He could hear its padded feet hitting the hard ground. He reached for a knife in the bag lying near the fire. He did not know how true the myth of silver was, but it was worth a shot. The only shot they had. _

_That's when it happened. That's when the creature stuck. As soon as Jim let his guard down, even though slightly, it pounced. It flew from the darkness like a bullet, baring its teeth and snarling. Jim registered Muriel screaming, but the world around him crumbled. They were going to die, eaten by a werewolf. That's when fate had a different plan._

_"ARGENTUM BOVIS!" a voice shouted. A sound much like a gunshot cracked from the dark and the creature yelped as it hit the ground. It looked up at them, the yellow eyes holding pain, and limped off back into the night. _

_The young couple spun around as a tall man walked up to them, his long white beard almost trailing along the ground. He wore funny clothing and his half moon spectacles were worn low upon his nose, a pair of blue eyes twinkled in the firelight. _

_"Who the hell are you?" Jim asked, raising the knife into the air at an angle, ready to strike if necessary.  
_

_"I am terribly sorry for that. How rude of me, I am Albus Dumbledore." He said holding out his hand._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was why Jim Harding was so trusting of the wizard. The man had saved both he and his wife from a gruesome death and for that, he was eternally grateful. That is why he sighed, that is why he fiddled with his hands, that is why he felt horrible for having to tell his old friend that the second group of Commandoes sent in to retrieve his artifact, had not been heard of. He had failed, he felt awful.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair in his office at Hogwarts. His fingers tapped together as he studied the man on the other side of his desk. The man opposite of him was a mysterious one. He knew nothing of his upbringing; he knew nothing of his origin. No one did. He sat with black slacks and a black shirt. A deer hide vest held ammunition for a muggle firearm, fastened across his shoulders. A thin material was wrapped across his face, only leaving his eyes visible. He wore a wide brimmed hat atop his head. He looked quite ridiculous.

They say looks can be deceiving. Whoever, _they_ were, they were right. They also say looks can kill. In a different sense, again they were right. Sitting across from Albus Dumbledore was the most lethal man in the world.

The man could have been in his early twenties or his late two hundreds. He was one of those elusive men such as the Red Baron. Signs of his "work" led all the way back to the age of Merlin, in both the Muggle and Wizard world. However, he moved as if he was in the prime of his youth. Yes, this man was quite elusive. That is exactly why Albus needed him. He needed him to find this "Grey Warrior". He need that one out of the picture.

"So, you have what I need of you. You will be rewarded beyond all imagination. Do it anyway you feel necessary." The man nodded and stood, walking all the way to the door before turning around. He stared right at Dumbledore.

"I only want his head. I keep it." It wasn't a request, he was telling him what his reward would be. Dumbledore nodded but decided he needed more information on this man. He tried to enter his mind, only to be thrown through the room and landing in the far back with a thud. "Never do that again." With that he left, leaving Dumbledore with a massive headache and Fawkes' song only adding to the pain.

The man walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the spiral staircase. As the Gargoyle moved out of his way, he was met by another figure, this one in the same attire but with a more feminine figure. The only visible portions of any features were a pair of piercing green eyes.

"So?" her voice wafted through the open hallway with ease.

"He is gonna have a helluva headache for awhile." They both laughed, walking off of the grounds arm in arm.

* * *

Harry sighed again. He'd been at it for the past hour and a half. He still couldn't leave the Veil. He picked up a rock and threw it in frustration. It had to be so simple, but he still could not figure it out. Finally succumbing to the annoyance, he grabbed his head and screamed in frustration.

He heard roars of hunger and anger. Shocked, he looked up to see the Orcs, all of them, rushing towards him. Looking over, Harry connected with Hermione's eyes.

"What are we going to-ugh!" Harry grabbed her roughly, cutting her off in mid sentence, and threw two fingers to his forehead. With a loud crack time stopped yet again.

"What in the… Harry, what exactly did you just do?" Hermione asked upon seeing time had stopped.

He quickly relayed all the information he had learned. It sent her into "bookworm" mode, as Harry referred to it. Before she could start her full tirade, Harry silenced her.

"Hermione, I would love to chat about parallel universes, but we do have a bit of a situation on our hands." He motioned towards the horde of Orcs below.

"… Right. So, what do we do now?"

"How should I know? You're the brains in this relationship!"

"Okay, okay." Hermione told him, smiling at 'relationship', patting her hands in the air, motioning him to calm down. He took a breath and looked at her. "What?"

"Well? What are we going to do?" She growled, irritated.

"Fine… lucky I love you Potter, or I swear I would shove my wand up your arse so far…" she mumbled the latter part, causing him to smirk. "What kind of arrows are in your quiver?" She asked suddenly.

"What? Oh… Oh! Umm…" He pulled one out and saw that it was attached to a rope. He looked from the arrow to the ledge he saw earlier, and back to the arrow. He then turned his attention to Hermione. "Merlin I love you." She blushed but beamed nonetheless.

With a quick jog across the cavern, Harry shot an arrow into the ceiling. It sunk into the rock, allowing him and Hermione to scale the small cliff face.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Hmm?" He was picking targets out already, waiting for the right moment to exit the veil.

"Couldn't you just fly up here? Or even just teleport us out of here?" Harry shook his head.

"Trust me, if I could have, I would have. Something isn't right with my flying ability… my magic in general. I can't use it. The only thing I can do is getting into and out of the Veil..."

"Hmm. That isn't good."

"Nope."

It was time. Time to finish the first task for Hades.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it sucked. The words from the Presidents grandmother are in Czech, for I am 50% Czechoslovakian... even if we don't have a full country anymore. Vnik is grandson, Babicka is grandmother. I made up the spell that Dumbledore used, which is just a Latin translation for Silver Bullet.**


	6. The Power of Another

A/N: Hey folks! Wow it has been a long time. Sorry, this chapter is a bit rushed, though it has been in the works since august. So, I really don't know what to add. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**The Power of Another**

Paulie Hall was definitely not having a good day. At the current moment, he and his partner, a dwarf named Greg, were desperately running through a Hotel complex in Mexico City. Paulie, a man of great height and well build, took fewer strides than his good friend. The poor dwarf had to double his efforts just to keep from being torn to pieces.

"Paulie, I swear I am kicking your arse as soon as we finish here!" Greg called out, his thick, Scottish accent sounded strange amongst the Spanish protests from people in the building.

Paulie chanced a glance over his shoulder, only to grin at his companion.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Greg!" Paulie's American-Bayou-Louisiana tone carried quite well through the air.

Paulie heard Greg mumble something along the lines of "Arrogant American prick," but he just laughed it off. They came to an elevator, finally, to which the doors had just begun to close. Paulie, being a whopping 6'6, threw his arm into the track and pushed earnestly against a closing metal slab. Greg got his large hands on the other door and they soon opened the elevator.

They jumped through and hit the "close" button. As the doors began their shutting sequence, another piercing shriek came through the air. The shriek was quite fowl; it sounded like a cross between a mountain lion's growl and a goats bleat. Paulie groaned as Greg pulled a large book from his back pocket. The dwarf began to mutter and flip through the pages, unconsciously stroking his red beard.

"Greg, please tell me you have something!" Paulie pleaded, pulling a revolver from the back of his belt. He looked at how many rounds he had loaded and continued, "I'd rather have them alive, rather than put them down." He slapped the barrel back in place and looked over at Greg.

"Laddy," Greg started, barely looking up at him from the book, "when I find it, you'll be the first to kn- - Found it! _Chupacabra, also known as the 'goat sucker' tends to stay in the lower United States of America, Mexico, and Central America. However, they have been known to travel abroad to South America from time to time." _

"I know that! Just get to how we freeze them!" Paulie shouted, taking aim at the increasing noise down the hall and around the corner. The first speck of grey appeared just as the door shut. He sighed and leant against the back of the elevator, sliding along the cool metal, landing on the ground. "I hate those little fuckers." He said, more to himself than Greg.

"_Some are known to have a caustic spit, while others eviscerate their prey with fangs and sharp claws. Rare species have been known to spit fire, much like a small dragon, yet they are quite rare. _Where are the bloody hell are the Runes at!" He snarled, flipping through the pages even faster. "Aha! _Ways of stopping a Chupacabra: There are multiple ways to capture the elusive 'Goat Eater'; there are no runes to use against the creatures. There are however a series of enchantments, though each of these… requires… the one using the enchantment… to speak…_ _fluent Spanish… _Damn it!" Greg shouted, throwing the book down. "Useless piece of shite!" he began to shout in an old, Nordic tone that Paulie hadn't heard in some time.

Three thumps were heard on top of the elevator. The lights went out. The cart stopped moving. Greg smacked his fist into one of the walls, and sighed. Paulie couldn't see him, though he knew from the squeaking noise that Greg was using a rune. Suddenly, the elevator cart filled with a bright, blue light. Paulie could see the Nordic rune drawn on the far wall and Greg standing next to it. The dwarf's red beard was moving, as he mumbled his anger.

Multiple scratching and tearing noises were emitted from above. Greg looked up, reaching into a small bag on his belt. From it, the dwarf removed a large axe, which glistened magnificently in the blue glow of the rune. Carved in elegant ways, the sleek blade was intimidating. The axe always enthralled Paulie, but regardless of the situation, he laughed.

"What're you laughing at!" Greg demanded, bringing both hands onto the grip.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry!" he choked out, holding his sides. It took another minute to calm down, while the snarls from above grew in anger and in number. "I am sorry Greg, it's just… It's funny to see a dwarf carrying a fanny-pack… let alone pull an ancient battle axe from it." Greg flipped him off in response.

Just as he did so, the roof was torn open.

"Shite!" Greg shouted. Using the blue hue, Greg drew another rune, this one on the doors. He stood back and shielded his eyes, motioning for Paulie to do the same. The doors blew outward, slightly rocking the cart. Both of them could see the floor above through the hole. There was about a three-foot gap between the top of the elevator and the floor. Greg went first, sliding easily through the opening. For Paulie… it was a bit more difficult.

Being nearly twice as tall as Greg, Paulie couldn't slip right through the gap. He had to crawl; but as he began to climb through the hole, the beasts tore through the roof. Paulie swore as he frantically reached for his six-shooter.

The Chupacabras were ugly sons of bitches. They looked like a cross between a goat and a lizard. Their beady red eyes looked purple in the blue rune light. Their skin was slick and a grayish-white shade. Each had two horns atop their skulls, resembling a ram. Their snouts were short, like that of a pig, with sharp teeth. They crawled on all fours much like a jaguar stalking its prey. Out of their vicious little mouths flicked a tongue. Besides one, their backs were like that of a goat, normal. The exclusion however, it was the largest. It stood a full foot taller than Paulie, with a scaly tail and demonic wings on its back. It literally had to crouch in the elevator cart.

Paulie groaned, '_Fuck me man_'. He quickly put two rounds into one of the normal sized creatures. They cart was filling quickly though. He didn't have that much experience with magic; that was Greg's field of expertise. Bluntly put, he didn't have any experience with it. He took to using more… conventional means of "Creature Roundup".

He shot the taller beast in the stomach. It hunched over, shrieking in pain. Paulie took his chance, scurrying through the gap. He was met with Greg's boots. He looked up at the dwarf, who held his hand down to him. Paulie grinned, taking the offered hand up.

"How many are in there?" Greg asked. Paulie slung his backpack off his shoulders, responding while searching through the mess.

"Lots… There's actually something you should know…" Paulie told him, still searching through his bag. "_Can't find a fuckin' thing in here…"_ he muttered.

"Well, out with it then boy!" Greg's eyes were laced with lust. He wanted to fight.

"Yeah, right, sorry. It's just- -" Paulie looked through his bag more frantically.

"Just what, Paulie?" Greg asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Umm. There isn't just Chupacabra in there."

"Oh? What else is in there then?"

"A Chimera kid." Greg backed up a step or two.

"Merciful Odin."

"You know, I never understood that. You're Scottish, but you and your family worship and use Nordic tradition. Why?"

"Well, you see lad, it all started with my great, great, great… Wait a minute! No you don't, you American! We are going in there, right now! YAH!" Greg gave a war cry and rushed towards the door.

"Woah, hold on there!" Paulie grabbed the back of his chain metal undershirt, lifting the dwarf a foot off the ground, his little legs kicked back and forth furiously.

"Put me down! I'll tear 'em apart, piece-by-piece!"

"Greg, stop!" The dwarf grunted in annoyance, glaring at Paulie as he was set back on the ground.

"Well, why did ye' stop me?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? There's a Chimera Kid in there!"

"And what do you suggest we do?"

Paulie pulled out a small blue cylinder. It was only a few inches long, but it had a small pin at its top. Paulie pulled it and tossed it behind him. A large bang emitted from the elevator cab and all the screeching stopped, Greg rose and eyebrow at Paulie.

"Ice grenade?" Paulie gave a sheepish grin and grabbed his phone. As he made a call Greg sighed and looked into the silent cart.

Each figure was encased in solid ice. He had to give a small chuckle, leave it to Paulie to find some way to go around magic. Greg turned back around and saw Paulie putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What'd they say?"

"Jill said she'd send an extraction team soon and the money will be transferred to our account upon arrival." Paulie said with a shrug. He pulled an unopened pack of cigarettes from his coat and packed them against his palm. He pulled a knife and cut away the plastic wrapping. He then pulled one from the box and motioned for Greg to take one.

"What are they?"

"Marlboro's, Red."

"None for me." The duo walked down a staircase, three floors, and through the lobby, ignoring the shouts from the staff. They walked out into the brutal sun; Greg shielded his eyes with an arm, while Paulie put on a pair of sunglasses. They walked over to a bus stop and sat on the bench. Paulie took a long drag and blew it out.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" A rough and animalistic voice sounded from beside them. Both turned to see a… thing, the size of Greg. It stood in a strange tunic like outfit. Its nose was crooked and long. Its fingers were gnarled and sharp. "Excuse me for interrupting, my name is Griphook."

"Pleased ter meet ya, Mister Griphook." Greg said, sticking his hand out. The goblin shook it and then Paulie's. "Me name's Greg."

"Hello Greg, and you must be Mister Hall?"

"Yes sir Mister Griphook."

"Gentlemen, pardon my bluntness, but my time is limited. I am here to make you an offer."

Greg and Paulie shared a look. "What sort of, offer?"

Griphook gave a toothy smile. "One that is in your field of expertise."

* * *

"Okay," Harry started, "This veil thing isn't working…"

"You think so?" Hermione asked, huffing and puffing. They were running and running fast. Apparently, the veil power wasn't what it was made out to be. It had stopped working, and at the most inconvenient of times. You don't want to have to change strategies when hundreds of flesh hungry Orcs are chasing you, right? Didn't think so, what's why Harry and Hermione both silently agreed on the most basic, and easiest of tactics, running.

"Hey, don't get all snippy with me!"

"Who's being snippy? I was rationally agreeing with you while adding a hint of my own sarcasm. Is that a problem, _darling_?"

"Not at all honeykins, I am just concerned that we may DIE down here!"

"Then use your god damn bow!"

Harry hadn't even thought of using the bow. He pulled it from around his shoulder and pivoted, not missing a step in his running stride. Within a quarter of a second he fired off an arrow. It struck a particularly ugly looking Orc right in the throat, underneath its crude, armoured helmet.

The creature gurgled and spun in place, gripping its neck helplessly, before falling to the ground, unmoving. Its body tripped another dozen or so, causing a small stir in the flood of Orcs. Harry gave small smile before firing another arrow.

Orcs dropped one by one as Harry hit them at incredible speeds. Some didn't go down right away, they pulled the arrows from their skin, spilling their black blood all over, in a stream of gore, and roaring out in anger and pain. The ones that fell died slowly and painfully. Harry's arrows hit with such power that parts of their bodies were blown off, torn right from the muscle and bone. They lied whimpering like animals, crawling away from the fight. But no matter how many fell, there were at least ten to replace it.

"This isn't working!" Harry shouted over to Hermione. They jumped over a large patch of boulders and took cover.

"Well what do you want me to do about… Hold on!" Hermione looked over the boulders, but ducked back down as an arrow soared right where her head had been. "Bloody fucker!" Harry backed away. It wasn't good when Hermione started to swear. Not good at all.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to speak in a strange dialect: "_Από το στόμα τους, τη γλώσσα τους, πρέπει να τραβηχτεί. Θα λεηλασία τα μάτια τους από κενών κρανία τους. Καρδιές τους θα είναι δική μου, ξυλοδαρμός ανώφελα εκτός ελέγχου. Το δέρμα του thine αμαρτωλούς να αρχίσει να βράζει και διαβρώσει. Αγώνα τους δεν θα είναι τίποτε περισσότερο από τη χολή, θα επεκταθεί. Ο θάνατος είναι η μόνη διέξοδος από αυτόν τον κόσμο._"

The Orcs stopped. All of them collapsed, screaming and writing in pain. Their skin was torn right from their bones; their eyes erupted, sending greenish-yellow liquid flying through the air. They bit their own tongues off, letting them fall to the ground with a smack. Finally, at the same time, each one of their hearts exploded through their chests.

Hermione fell backwards onto the ground and passed out. Harry looked at her then to the slaughtered Orcs. He suddenly felt very tired and laid down next to Hermione. He had one final thought before passing out: "I never want to piss off Hermione."

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Sorry, it kinda sucked. I didn't like the veil power so I got rid of it. The next chapter is gonna be better. Oh, the thing Hermione said and Killed the orcs is in greek, but it's my poem thingy I made up: _From their mouths, their tongues shall be pulled. I'll pillage their eyes out of their empty skulls. Their hearts will be mine, beating uselessly out of control. The skin of thine sinners will boil and erode. Their race will be nothing more than bile to spill. Death is the only way out of this world._


	7. New Allies and Old Enemies

A/N: Hey guys! So, it's been a good two months, I think, since I last updated this. Thanks to those of you who reviewed/favorited/alerted the story. I noticed that the chapters were becoming significantly shorter, and this is NOT an exception. Next chapter I promise will be longer because I have to... Well, you'll see! ;-)

* * *

**New Allies and Old Enemies**

"So, Mr. Ragnok," Paulie started, "you're telling us that there is now a war between heaven and hell, and that you are willing to pay us in order to help hell win?" Paulie, Ragnok, and Greg were sitting at a table outside of the Phoenix Roost. Greg played with his beard while Paulie rooted around for his pack of 'Reds'.

"That is correct, Mr. Hall."

"Ah-ha!" Paulie grabbed a smoke and stuck it between his lips. He reached for his lighter and spoke from the gap beside the cigarette. "Please, call me Paulie, Mr. Ragnok."

The goblin nodded. "Ragnok is fine with me."

Paulie leaned back and hooked his fingers behind his head. He closed his eyes and took a large puff. "What do you say Greg?"

The dwarf was chewing on the end of his pipe. "How much is the pay? Sounds like a dangerous job."

"Yes, indeed it is Mr-"

"Leave it at Greg." Ragnok laughed.

"Well it seems none of us enjoy formalities too much, eh?" The goblin said, gaining a chuckle from Greg and a smile from Paulie. "But, yes." The goblin sighed. "It is a very dangerous task. Creatures that have not been around since the time of Gryffindor and Slytherin have been resurrected. Last night we had an army of vampires and lycans attack, led by one, now rather digested, Cyclops." Paulie's mouth dropped slightly and his cigarette fell from it. He rushed to pick it up as Greg leaned forward.

"So it's true then? _De grå Kriger, _is really back?"

"Indeed he is. He's a powerful young one that goes by the name of Harry Potter." Paulie sat back up trying to get extra drags out of the accidently stepped on cancer stick.

"Damn." He tossed the remains away. Dobby popped into view, picking the butt off the ground.

Greg raised a bushy eyebrow. "An' jus' how is a youngling supposed to fight off ol' white beard?"

"Harry Potter," Dobby spoke, standing proudly, "is the bestest wizard Dobbys knows of, Mister Dawfes, sir. Hes saves Dobbys lifeses!" The elf pounded his chest over his heart.

Greg smiled. "Aye, I see that you have much confidence in him, elf. But have you ever seen the Light Warrior? Do ye know what he's capable of?" Dobby looked blankly at him. "I figured." The dwarf hopped out of his chair and walked over to the kitchen door. "I never want to see it again, ever." He walked in to the kitchen and they could hear him talk to Amelia and Tonks. "Smells delicious lassies! You know, about two hundred years ago, my great-grandmother made this dish…" Paulie turned back to Ragnok.

"That means we are in." Ragnok gave him a toothy grin.

"Excellent! Welcome to the Grey Army, Mister Hall. Tell me, how deep your mythology knowledge go?"

***

While Ragnok struck a deal with the "monster catchers", Occasus and Ruspaten sat off to one side in a heated conversation. Occasus sat hunched in his human form, his hands resting on a glowing red blade.

"I'm just saying, Occasus, I don't think that a full scale invasion is on the brink this early. Kubo isn't one to send vampires or lycans to attack on pure suspicion." The griffin paused and ripped into another slice of lycan jerky. "Besides, he'd use Gabriel as a last resort, that's what it came down too all those years ago."

"No, no. It's different this time Ruspaten. Gabriel has always had this look of remorse in his eye. I do not think that it was ever his intention to battle the way Kubo asked of him. However, this time… this time he had a blood lust glaze covering his sight. He wanted to kill. He wanted to destroy. Something isn't right Ruspaten. Either Kubo has changed his technique, or…"

Ruspaten paused in eating. "Or what, Occasus?"

The demon looked off into the distance, staring across the vastness of time and space. "Or something evil has entered our domain."

***

_Harry was standing in a circular room. It was dark and it smelt of seared flesh, a bit nauseating, but nothing that he couldn't handle. His muscles ached and his head was pounding. Though he had never been swimming in his life, he imagined that it was like drowning. _

"_So," a voice boomed from the dark, "I take it that you noticed the Veil does not work anymore. That was my gift. Your scar is gone."_

_Harry lifted up his shirt, but there was still a scar. "What are you talking about? It's right there."_

"_Clueless. Let me see the gift given to you by my niece." Harry didn't move._

"_Why don't you tell me what you-"_

"_NOW!" Harry pulled the bow from his back and held it up. A large hand, like Hagrid's, pinched the top of the bow between his thumb and middle finger. "Ha! Child's play." He tossed it back at Harry, who caught it and assessed for any damage. "This, will be my second gift to you." Harry could still not see a face. The arm retracted into the wall of shadows, leaving him alone in the dimly lit room. "Think fast." Harry turned around and caught the object as it flew out of nowhere. _

_It was a sword. A large, red and gold hilt played host to a larger black blade. It was heavy. In fact it dropped from his hands and clanked against the stone floor. Harry crouched to pick it up, but it would not budge. Instead, he got a better look at it. A small line ran the length of the sword from hilt to tip. On either side of the handle, which was gold, were red gaps. _

"_You're ring. It fits into the gap. When activated, the sword will comply with what your mind thinks. That, however, requires the ring of your other to activate. One ring will simply make the sword light enough to wield." Harry looked at it for a few moments. It certainly looked powerful._

"_But, how the hell do I use it? Is it like the bow? Are there enchantments on it?" Harry asked. Hades laughed long and hard._

"_No, no. Nothing worth fighting with fighting with comes for free. In order to truly become the savior, Grey Warrior, you will need to learn how to use _Ruin_."_

"_Ruin?"_

"_Every great sword has a name. I wish you luck, young Potter. For all our sakes, you'll need it."_

***

Hermione walked around the now abandoned Orc camp, rubbing her temples. The sound of people screaming from beside the river of blood was getting annoying. She sighed and sat on a very badly made stool. Harry must have killed the Orcs, and she must have passed out. She remembered nothing.

Her thoughts wandered. What was she doing? She wasn't a fighter. She was a nagger, she was someone who studied. Books were her area of expertise. It certainly wasn't fighting a war.

"Now," Harry spoke up, causing Hermione to jump, but he paused to vomit, "now. None of that. Man I feel like shit." Hermione walked over to him and crouched down.

"Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged. "I think so." He looked around. "Damn 'Mione, you really did a number to those Orcs, huh?"

"Wait, _I_ did this? I thought you did this." Harry raised an eyebrow at her, getting up and moving away from the puke.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No. Should I?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but instead threw his arm out to the side and caught an arrow that was only mere inches away from Hermione's face. "It's times like these," a voice spoke, softly to their ears, "where I miss the talent of a true warrior." From the cavern where the Orcs had first discovered them, a man appeared. He wore very little: a helmet, chest plate, and loin. He scaled down the wall with ease and approached them.

Harry threw the arrow down into a pile of Orc meat and faced the man. Hermione's mouth dropped when she saw the stranger's physique, it was quite possibly more menacing than Harry's.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. He balled his open hand into a fist. Hermione stood next to him, defensively protecting his other side.

"Easy now, no sense in trying to fight. There is not a chance that you could land a single punch on me anyway. Besides, I am of no threat to you."

Harry gritted his teeth. "You still haven't answered my question."

The stranger smirked. "No, I have not. I don't plan on doing so until the time is right. Ah-ah-ah. Do not speak; let me give you a bit of advice first." He cut Harry's rebuttal off. "Do not rely on your eyes, they will deceive you." Harry turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

When Harry turned back around to ask the man what he had meant, he was gone.

"All this fast paced shit is hurting my head," Harry sighed. "Let's get moving. I want to get out of here as fast as possible."

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea… Harry, where did you get that sword?"

Harry just laughed and shook his head. He snuck an arm around Hermione's shoulders and drew her close. "It doesn't matter."

She looked up and sighed contently. Hermione suddenly cocked her head to the side curiously, and wiped a strand of hair out of his face. She gasped and brought both hands in front of her mouth. "Harry! Your scar! It's… gone!"

***

Louis sat in his chair, nostrils flaring. Something was pushing his buttons. It took a lot to push _his_ buttons. The war between he and his brother was usually enough to give him a headache, but only one could truly piss him off.

"I want Harry trained and ready soon, Hades." A large blaze of blue fire held the face of Hades. His head was christened with a war helmet and battle scars. Louis was glad that he could only be seen in blue, Hades' eyes creeped him out.

"I understand Lucifer, but Kubo isn't stupid enough to attack this soon. The Potter boy will be trained, but he is still weak! Even after removing the Horcrux, the boy is not nearly powerful enough to face what lies ahead!"

Louis sighed and leaned forward in his throne. He rubbed his face aggressively with his hands. "I need him out of there and with Achilles, now!" He punched the arm rest, shattering the permafrost it was made out of.

His throne room wasn't what one typically thought of when "Hell" was mentioned. A cavern of ice, that's all it was.

Hades' face reeled back a foot or so away from the power being generated from Lucifer. "i… I'm sorry Lucifer, unless it is completely necessary, we can't do anything. All the others had to go through the same process in order to gain their status."

"Yeah, well there was only our side and Kubo's side when fighting the original wars!"

Hades raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, Lucifer?"

Lucifer got up and began to pace, racing a hand through his blue hair. "You don't know everything; nobody does, besides me and my brother." He paused for a moment and sat back down. "My brother and I were twins, born at the same time. You and the other origins were here much longer before we came about, but there was one here even before you. I not only have a twin, but I have an older brother. His name is Samael."

***

When darkness had set upon the town of Floral Hubbard, the citizens went about their usual nightly routines. Some families ate dinner together, while others went to watching television. The local pub had business, but not too much.

A man sat at the bar, his wife using the loo. He slowly nursed his beer, savoring the taste. He was tired and hungry. His food was still not out yet.

He had a pair of leather brown eyes that drove women wild with desire. That was one of his wife's favorite features. She had those eyes to herself. They also got into a lot of trouble because of those eyes, and that night was going to be no different.

A large man, with a thick beard and a bear-like stature walked over to him. "Hey, faggot." He had an American accent and wore a leather vest. The man looked up at the biker. "You're messin' with my ol' lady, aint ya?"

The man at the bar shook his head. "Don't believe I am. 'Sides my wife is in the loo, why would I want yours when I have my own?" The biker grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of his stool.

"Stop makin' funny eyes at my ol' lady!" Everyone in the bar had stopped to watch the exchange.

"I suggest, you American prick, that you put me down." The biker dropped him roughly onto the floor.

"I catch you lookin' at her again, and you won't be walkin away from this joint!" The biker leaned down and snarled into his face. His breath smelled like cat shit and old cigarettes. He walked back to his table and sat down, glaring at him.

The man stood up and brushed himself off. He sat back down on his stool. "'Scuse me," he called to the bartender. "Could I have two shots of the strongest proof you've got?" The barkeeper nodded and unlocked a cabinet. A thick green bottle was pulled from within and two glasses were filled with a red liquid.

"Sure you can handle that pal?" He asked, setting the down.

The man smiled. "Yeah. Thank you." He paid and looked back at the biker and his very, very ugly wife. He raised a glass and winked at the woman. The biker shot out of his chair, flinging the flimsy wooden seat across the floor.

The man who raised the glass's wife came out of the bathroom and watched with amusement as the biker rushed her husband. The man with the leather brown eyes flung the alcohol from one of the shot glasses into the bikers face. The biker reeled back, screaming and wiping at his eyes. The man downed the other shot, held it in his cheeks, pulled out a light, and sprayed the biker with flames. The American went up in a flash, running around in circles, falling over tables and such. No one came to his help; they weren't screwing with this guy.

He got up and grabbed a pool cue from the billiard table behind him. He then set to putting the biker, whose wife was screaming bloody murder, out with it. The man's wife shut the biker's wife up with a nasty right hook across her jaw.

With the biker's body smoldering out, and the biker's wife unconscious, the brown eyed man and his wife walked back to the bar. "Sorry about the mess." The bartender only nodded with his jaw agape. "Do you have any rooms open for tonight?" He nodded again. "Splendid!" The bartender handed them a key. They paid and walked up the stairs, leaving confused and drunken patrons behind.

"Well honey, I think we still got it!" His wife slapped him lightly on the shoulder, her green eyes sparkling with delight.

"James Potter! I swear you always get yourself into trouble! Do you forget why we are back?"

James rolled his eyes. "No Lillian." Lily glared at him. "I'm sure that our _boss_ wouldn't mind us having a little bit of fun while we are back though." Lily sighed.

"No, I guess not. Samael is one of those kinds who love a good fight." James stopped them a few feet from their door and slammed her against the wall.

"And I know what you like." He kissed her roughly on the mouth, which she returned just as hungrily.

"Yes you do!" They ran into their room.

From below, sounds not ever before imagined emanated from the room above. There were thousands upon thousands of screams blended together, children cries of ecstasy, guttural growls of rough passionate movements. No one wanted to fuck with whatever they were fucking up stairs at the Pub in Floral Hubbard.

* * *

Ooooo! Spicy ;-). So, can't wait? I'm gonna stop adding characters for a while hahah! Sorry, I tend to do that a lot and it just gets annoying. Tell me what you thought. Love y'all


	8. An Author's Note

Hello to my readers. I would just like to thank you all for reading this story and for all of your input. Aftera year, I have new ideas and such. There are WAY TOO MANY PLOT HOLES. So I am going to have to dis- SIKE! I'm just editing everything and tweaking it as not to rush certain things and to make the reading experience all more enjoyable for you all! I so check back constantly for I am almost done with the first chapter edit.


End file.
